Together
by gothina234
Summary: Reid has reached a time in his life, a time full of happiness. After everything he has been through, he is finally happy with his new wonderful wife, Lily. Obstacles have been defeated by both but they will have to be strong if they are to face the obstacles still ahead of them. Haunted by their pasts, can they overcome them and look to the future? Follow on to Protect her.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone, here is the sequel that I promised you. I will clarify now that this will have some Reid whump but it will be light compared to my other fanfics. You will have to read to see what I mean. Thank you all so much for reading my fanfics and I hope you enjoy this. For new readers, please read TICK TOCK and PROTECT HER to understand this. This fanfic is going to focus on Reid and Lily and their marriage.**

**Enjoy and please review**

**All mistakes are my own**

**I don't own Criminal Minds, CBS does.**

**One month later**

Reid carried the last box into Morgan's house, he felt sad as he carried the last of Garcia's belongings into Morgan's house. Today was the day that Garcia, Morgan and Daisy were moving away from the apartment and into a new home. He stepped through the door and placed the box on the dining room table. He looked around the house and knew that Garcia, Morgan and Daisy would be happy, the house felt comforting, it was a house that was meant for a family. He walked around the room and smiled at the photos that Garcia had already put up, the smile grew bigger as he noticed she had placed the picture of him holding Daisy in his arms. A small bang behind him caused him to jump, he whipped round to see Garcia standing at the entrance to the kitchen.

"I'm sorry I scared you," Garcia apologised before she brushed a strand of hair behind her ear. She walked over to the box that he had brought in and smiled as she began to unwrap some of the contents, she paused when she found a small teddy bear with a bow around his neck. "This isn't mine."

"No, Lily put it in there for Daisy," Reid said as he stepped forward.

"How is married life?" Garcia smiled as she placed the teddy bear on the table.

"It's great, she has settled into the apartment completely, we just have to unpack all of her stuff. My mum likes her, you have no idea how relieved I was about that," Reid laughed gently. "My dad on the other hand doesn't agree with our quick marriage."

"Do you really care what your father thinks?"

"I don't but Lily does. She doesn't like the fact that I don't get on with my father but she understand my feelings towards him. She is my wife and if he can't accept that, he has no place in my life."

"Reid, family doesn't end with blood. Family are the people that you love the most and the people that will always care for you," Garcia said. "You are part of a family, a wonderful family that will do anything in the world to protect you and love you."

"I know I do," Reid grinned. He knew at that moment that he was going to miss Garcia living with him, he was going to miss them so much. He knew that this day had to come though, the day when they went in different directions.

"I'm going to miss you, Garcia," Reid smiled sadly. "I liked having you at the apartment, I'm going to miss you all."

Garcia walked over to Reid and brought him into a small hug. "I'm going to miss you too. We will still see each other at work and Lily and you are always welcome here, I want my daughter to be around her genius uncle as much as she can."

"You are welcome at the apartment all the time, it's going to be quiet without you, Morgan and Daisy."

"I don't think it will be quiet for long. I have lived with you since you met Lily, you two are like..well rabbits," Garcia giggled.

"Garcia!" Reid gasped before blushing with embarressment. "I don't think we are ready for the quiet to end."

"Reid, I want to ask you something. Why did you marry Lily so quickly?" Garcia asked.

"Why do you ask?"

"I've known you for a very long time, I've never known you to be very impulsive. You have always thought things through, the only times I have seen you impulsive is when something is close to your heart."

"Lily is close to my heart and I don't want to lose her. I know we haven't known each other as long as you have known Morgan but I know deep down that I want her in my life. I married her because after everything I have been through, I have learned an important lesson. Life is too short. Lily is afraid that her past will scare me away but it doesn't and it never will. I married her because I love her and want to spend my life with her."

"I love seeing you so happy," Garcia said gleefully. "You deserve to be happy.

"Things aren't going to be the same with you and Morgan not living with us," Reid sighed.

"It won't be the same but we will still make sure to have you over for dinner every week. Deal?"

"Deal," Reid smiled.

**Later that day**

Reid opened the door to his apartment, he instantly smelled the aroma of cooking. He closed the door and quickly walked into the kitchen to see Lily running her hand under the cold tap, he saw her wince in pain.

"Lily, sweetheart. What happened?" Reid asked as he quickly went to her side, he put his hand carefully under her hand and felt discomfort when he saw the large angry red mark on her hand.

"Spencer, I'm fine. I just had a little accident and burned my hand," Lily shrugged gently as she tried to hide the pain. Reid wasn't fooled so easily. He brought her hand away from the cold tap.

"I'll get the first aid box," Reid said before rushing to the bathroom and grabbing the first aid box, he walked back into the kitchen and applied burn cream to her hand before wrapping it in plastic wrap. He carefully wrapped a bandage around her hand and over the plastic.

"My Doctor," Lily said, her eyes soft with love.

"My wonderful wife," Reid grinned back. Soft lips quickly found his own and kissed him. A knock at the door interrupted them. Both let out a small laugh. Reid quickly made his way to door and opened it. He was surprised to see Rossi and Hotch standing at the door.

"Hello Reid, may we come in?" Rossi greeted.

"Sure, come in," Reid said before opening the door. Hotch and Rossi walked in, Rossi with an envelope in his hand.

"Hello," Lily said cheerfully as she entered the room, her hand was instantly noticed by Rossi and Hotch.

"What happened to your hand?" Hotch asked.

"I had little accident in the kitchen," Lily explained before giving each of them a small smile.

"What are you doing here?" Reid asked politely.

Rossi and Hotch exchanged a look before Rossi turned to them and smiled. "We are here because we want to give you a gift."

Rossi held up the envelope and handed to a confused Reid. Reid quickly opened the envelope and took out two tickets.

"A married couple deserve a honeymoon, these tickets are for you two to go to Barbados, the plane leaves in two days. You will be flying first class and staying a private villa for two weeks, I've also included a little something for you to spend when you are there," Rossi smiled happily.

Reid and Lily both stood in awe at what Rossi had given them. "Rossi, we-," Reid began to say but Rossi cut him off.

"You can and will accept this, you both deserve some time to relax. Hotch has already arranged for you to have the time off and we called Lily's hospital and explained everything. Everything has been arranged."

"Thank you so much Rossi!" Reid thanked profusely.

"Thank you so much!" Lily cried happily before leaping forward and pulling Rossi into a large hug.

"You're welcome," Rossi laughed gently. "I hope you two have fun."

**Please review**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone, here is the next chapter for you all. I hope you enjoy it. Sorry for this chapter being as short as it is. Slept slightly longer than I intended to. I also want to say a big merry Christmas to everyone! Merry Christmas!**

**Thank you all so much for the reviews, you are wonderful as ever. Thank you!**

**Enjoy and please review**

**All mistakes are my own**

**Four days later - Honeymoon**

"I love it here," Lily sighed happily as she laid against in bed, her head resting on Reid's bare chest. She looked up to see Reid smiling down at her. "This is amazing. What do you think, Dr Reid?"

"I love it here as well, I love having nothing to worry about. All I care about right now, is laying here with you, Mrs Reid," Reid smiled as he stroked his hand through Lily's hair, he watched as she leaned into his touch and closed her eyes.

"I am going to bake Rossi the best cake in the world for doing this," Lily laughed gently. She rose up and sat up to look down at him, she wrapped the sheet around her chest and let her dark red hair fall down across her shoulders. "Your team is amazing, they are so nice and welcoming."

"They are my family and now they are your family as well," Reid said before he a question came to his mind. "I know you don't like talking about your past but I need to ask you something."

"What do you want to ask me?" Lily asked, her voice betraying her true feelings, her tone was nervous.

"You've never spoken about your family, about your parents. Where are they now?"

"Spencer, I don't want to talk them," Lily said quickly. "I don't want to ruin this moment. I love just being with you here, I don't want to bring my screwed up past. All you need to know is that they are not around any more, they are dead.

"What happened?" Reid asked before he could stop himself.

"Spencer, just drop it!" Lily snapped.

"I'm sorry, I-" Reid began to apologise before Lily put her finger onto his lips.

"No, I'm sorry sweetheart," Lily said softly, her eyes pleading for forgiveness. "I didn't mean to snap at you. I'm sorry."

Reid sat up and brushed a strand of red hair behind her ear. "I didn't mean to press you into telling me about your past. I won't bring it up again but I want you to know that I'm always here to talk. When you are ready."

"Reid, can I ask you something?" Lily said.

"Ask away," he smiled.

"Why does your father not agree with our relationship? Is it something I did?"

"No, don't ever think that. If he can't accept our marriage, I don't want him in my life. Lily, you are amazing, smart and wonderful. I don't want my father to cause trouble in our marriage. He had his chance at a family, he walked away from that chance."

"He was angry when we met with him, I just don't understand why he was so angry."

"He doesn't want to see his son happy," Reid said, his voice full of anger. "You would think that he would be happy for me, he screwed up my childhood and now he is trying to screw up my future. Selfish bastard."

Lily ran her hand through Reid's hair and gave him a small smile. "Calm down, it's okay. Don't think about it any more. I hate seeing you angry and upset."

"I don't like being angry," Reid said in a quiet voice. "There was a time when I was full of anger, I don't want to be like that ever again."

"You won't be, not with me here," Lily smiled. "I like seeing you happy, you being happy makes me happy."

"I like making you happy," Reid smiled back. "What do you want to do now?"

"Take a shower," Lily said before jumping off the bed and going into the bathroom. Reid laid back down on the bed. His attention was soon caught as Lily poked her head around the door frame.

"Spencer, you do realise that there is room for two in the shower," she grinned before bring her hand into view, in her hand was the bed sheet she had had wrapped around her. She dropped it to the floor and disappeared back towards the shower. Reid quickly scrambled off the bed and into the bathroom.

**The next day - Garcia**

Garcia checked the time and smiled, she opened her laptop with her free hand and began to call Reid via video. She waited with Daisy in her arms for a few moments before letting out a large smile when Reid appeared on the screen.

"Hey Garcia," Reid waved on the screen. "Hello Daisy, are you being a good girl for your mummy and daddy?"

Daisy let out a small smile at Reid before making a small noise.

"She is being a very good girl," Garcia laughed. "How is everything going? How is sunny Barbados?"

"It's wonderful. Lily loves it here. How are things back home?"

"Morgan is away doing an interview and the team are away on a case. I'm working from home at the moment," Garcia answered. "Reid, you should know something. Your father came looking for you."

Garcia watched as Reid's face fell from a smile to a frown.

"What? Why?" Reid asked.

"He wouldn't tell me but he wasn't happy about you being on your honeymoon, Morgan struggled not to punch him," Garcia explained.

"Why can't he just stay out of my life?" Reid sighed.

**Please review**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone, I am really sorry about how short this chapter is but I've run out time and I need to sleep if I am to get through Christmas day without falling asleep randomly. I hope you enjoy the chapter. **

**Thank you for all the reviews, they were brilliant and they cheered me up. Thank you!**

**Enjoy and please review**

**All mistakes are my own**

**(Really sorry for the length again. Please forgive me.)**

**Two hours later**

Reid sat for a moment in front of the closed laptop, he had enjoyed talking with Garcia. It was nice to know what was happening back home. He sighed as he thought about his father. He didn't understand why his father disagreed with his marriage, he didn't understand the reason for his father being angry about him being on his honeymoon. He was shaken from his thoughts a moment later when Lily walked into his view, he smiled as she did a small twirl in front of him.

"What do you think?" Lily asked as she modelled her new red dress.

"You look lovely, a vision in red," Reid smiled before rising from his seat and walking over to her. "Where do you want to go today?"

"I thought we could go out shopping and then tonight we could go dancing. This lovely couple across the way told me about this bar on the beach. So Dr Reid, are you ready to dance?" Lily smiled.

"I'm not a very good dancer, the best I can do is twirl and step side to side," Reid laughed. "I can also step on feet."

"Ohhh my wonderful husband, I am a master at dancing. I will teach you my young padawan," Lily winked before giving him a kiss on his lips. "By tonight, we will be intertwined to the music."

"I thought we already did that last night," Reid smirked. Lily gave him a small slap on his shoulder before running her hand through his hair.

"If you are lucky, we will be doing intertwined again tonight," Lily said seductively.

"Garcia is right about us," Reid sighed as he pulled Lily closer to him.

"What do you mean?" Lily asked confused.

"We are like rabbits," Reid laughed. Lily let out a large smile as she thought about Garcia's words.

"Is that a bad thing?"

"Not in my book," Reid smiled before he leaned down and kissed Lily on her lips.

**Garcia - Evening**

Garcia smiled as she watched over her daughter's crib, she loved watching her little girl sleep. Her beautiful Daisy rose. She giggled gently to herself as she thought about the name Reid had given her daughter. It was a lovely name, one that suited her perfectly. Garcia left the door open slightly as she left the room, she kept the baby monitor in her hand as she walked out and down the stairs. Garcia looked up as the front door opened, she instantly relaxed when Morgan walked in through the door.

"There is my beautiful wife," Morgan said as he looked at Garcia, he produced a small bouquet of flowers from behind him. "These are for you."

Garcia walked forward and took the flowers from him, she smelled them and smiled at the wonderful selection that Morgan had chosen for her. "They are beautiful. Thank you."

"How has Daisy been?" Morgan asked.

"She's been an angel. I talked to Reid today via webcam. Daisy smiled when she saw her Uncle Reid," Garcia said.

"Why is she only an angel with you? She is a little devil with me," Morgan chuckled. "How are Lily and Reid? They still at it like rabbits."

"Morgan, behave," Garcia tutted before giving him a small slap on his chest. "I told him about his father looking for him. Morgan, I'm worried."

"So am I," Morgan sighed. "I don't like William interfering in Reid's life, he has no right doing this to Reid."

"I don't understand why he can't be happy for his own son. Lily is an amazing woman, she makes Reid happy. We have to make sure that William stays away from Reid," Garcia said. "Reid is finally safe and happy, I won't let anyone or anything destroy that happiness."

"Neither will I," Morgan assured her before kissing her forehead. Garcia was about to kiss him on the lips when the familar cry of her daughter blared down the baby monitor. She placed the monitor in Morgan's hand.

"I think she knows her daddy is home. Off you go," Garcia smiled.

**Reid - Night**

"You've got it, you are dancing," Lily clapped happily. Lily grabbed Reid's hand and laughed as she began to dance with him. Reid loved watching her dance, he loved the way she twirled and the way she stayed close to him. He held her close and sighed happily.

"I'm so happy I found you," Reid whispered in her ear.

"I'm happy that you found me," Lily whispered back. Reid kissed the top of her head as she leaned against his chest.

**Please review**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone, here is the next chapter for you all. I know it is short but today has been hectic. I had a lovely Christmas day and I hope you all enjoyed your Christmases. I have the rest of the week off work so expect long chapters after today. Enjoy.**

**Thank you all so much for the reviews and christmas messages. They made me smile and they were fantastic. Thank you again! You are all amazing and wonderful.**

**Enjoy and please review**

**All mistakes are my own**

_**Four days later**_

Reid held the phone in his hand, his fingers hovered over the buttons as he hesitated. He quickly dialled his father's number from memory and placed the phone at his ear. He looked into the bedroom to make sure that Lily was asleep, he smiled as he saw her sleep contently. He jumped when his father's voice suddenly came down the phone.

"William Reid."

"Hello Dad," Reid said nervously as he made his way away from the bedroom and into the kitchen area.

"Spencer! I've been trying to get hold of you for days. What the hell are you doing in Barbados?!" William snapped down the phone angrily.

"What the hell are you doing?" Reid snapped back. "I'm on my honeymoon with my wife who I love. Why are you trying to ruin my marriage? I've already told you that if you can't accept Lily, you have no place in my life. You lost your place in my life when you walked out."

"Spencer, I don't trust your wife. Do you know who her parents are? Her father is a criminal," William yelled down the phone. "Reid, you can't trust her. She's the daughter of people you don't want to get involved with. I have a reputation at my firm. I can't risk my clients finding out my son married a woman connected with crime."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Reid questioned, his grip on the phone growing tighter and tighter. "Lily is a nurse. I know she has a difficult past but I don't care about that. For the record, I don't give a damn about your reputation."

"Spencer Walter Reid, I am your father and you will listen to me. Your new wife is not worthy of you. I don't want her near you. Her father is involved with the Mafia, he's highly guarded and is known for being sadistic. She is dangerous, you are to leave her."

"Go to hell!" Reid shouted down the phone. "She doesn't have to tell me about her past. I don't give a damn about your reputation. She doesn't want to tell me about her parents and that is fine with me. Children are not copies of their parents. She is sweet, kind and she makes me feel alive, she makes me feel happy. She is not a criminal. For your information, I'm not worthy of her. You don't tell me what to do, you are not my father any more. You haven't been a father to me in a very long time. Stay out of my life!"

Reid disconnected the call and slammed the phone down on the side. He ran his hands through his hair in anger.

"You are worthy of me," Lily's voice came from the kitchen door. Reid spun around and saw Lily standing in the kitchen door in her black nightgown.

"I didn't want you to hear that conversation," Reid said in a low voice. "I thought you were asleep."

"I heard you on the phone, you sounded upset," Lily answered. "Spencer, how much does he know? About my parents."

"He knows about your father, he didn't mention your mother. Lily, is it true? Is your father involved with the Mafia?" Reid asked tentatively Lily brushed her hair behind her ear and bit her lower lip.

"Spencer, I haven't spoken to my father in a very long time. The last time I spoke to him was when I was with Jeremy, I was a drug addict back then and he was disgusted with the thought of having a drug addict daughter. He disowned me and I was fine with that. He ignored me completely, he didn't even care when Jeremy kidnapped me," Lily said tearfully. "Spencer, I'm sorry. I didn't want to tell you. That is in my past. I have nothing to do with him any more. Please forgive me."

Reid walked over to Lily and wiped the tears from her cheeks.

"I wish that you would have told me instead of lying to me. I don't care who your father is and I don't care about your past. You have nothing to do with him any more. I want us to go into the future without any lies between us. I love you, you are my wife and I love you more than the world. I don't want my father to interfere with our life together."

"How can you love me with my past?" Lily cried gently. "I don't deserve you."

"Lily, I don't deserve you," Reid smiled. "I love you because of who you are now. I loved you the day you passed me a glass of ice for my swollen cheek, I will always love you."

Reid was slightly surprised as Lily pulled him towards her and kiss him fiercely he immediately succumbed to her passion as she ran her hands through his hair and played with it while kissing him. He smiled as he felt her hands find the bottom of his t-shirt, she raised it over his head and threw it to the floor.

"I'm all yours," Lily whispered in his ear.

"No," Reid shook his head. "I'm all yours."

**Please review**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone, here is the next chapter for you all. Again, I am sorry for how short it is, I didn't expect to be busy today. I hope you enjoy this chapter. I would also like to know what kind of direction you want this story to take. I have one in mind but I want your input. **

**Thank you for all the reviews, they were fantastic. Thank you!**

**Enjoy and please review**

**All mistakes are my own**

**One week later**

Garcia and Morgan waited for Reid and Lily, their flight had already landed. Garcia walked side to side with Daisy against her chest, she gently moved her arms up and down to calm her daughter down.

"Shhhh Daisy. Uncle Reid and Aunt Lily will be here soon, you are so fussy today," Garcia smiled.

"Do you want me to hold her for a while?" Morgan offered as he put his arms out. Garcia nodded and passed Daisy over to Morgan. Morgan proceeded to cradle Daisy and talk to her in a high pitched voice. "Are you being a little missy? Yes, you are. Daddy is here, shhhh."

Garcia let out a small giggle as she heard Morgan talk in his high pitched voice, she loved seeing the fatherly side of Morgan. Morgan was a wonderful father to Daisy and a wonderful husband to her. She loved her life and family. She noticed that Morgan was smiling at her. "What are you laughing at, babygirl?"

"You and your squeaky voice," Garcia smiled before pointing to Daisy's face and the smile on it. "Look, she is smiling away."

"She loves it when you talk to her in a squeaky voice," Morgan smiled. He looked down at Daisy when she let out a loud happy sound. Garcia looked to the arrival gate and clapped her hands together when he saw Reid and Lily walking through. Reid had his arm around Lily and his hand on her shoulder while Lily was leaning against his chest. Both of them pulled their suitcases behind them. Lily and Reid smiled when they saw Garcia and Morgan.

Garcia rushed forward and wrapped her arms around both of them, she hugged them tightly. She released them from the hug and smiled at them both. "It's wonderful to see you too. You both look fantastic."

"Hey Garcia, it is so good to see you. I have missed you so much," Reid said before turning to Morgan and Daisy. "I've missed you all so much."

"Looks like you caught a little sun, pretty boy," Morgan chuckled. "How was Barbados?"

"It was amazing, everything was wonderful and vibrant. I even got Spencer to dance in public," Lily giggled before kissing Reid playfully on his cheek.

"You danced?" Garcia said. "I would have given anything to have see you doing the moves."

"Don't worry, I caught it on video on my phone," Lily winked at Garcia.

"Excellent," Garcia laughed. "Hello internet."

"Promise not to put it on the internet and I will babysit Daisy," Reid bargained.

"Deal," Garcia agreed.

"Speak of babysitting," Reid smiled before standing his suitcase up and holding his arms out. "How is my little niece?"

Morgan passed Daisy into Reid's arms. Daisy began to make a lot of happy noises as Reid held her in his arms. Lily tickled her gently on her chest as Reid held her.

"Have you been a good girl?" Reid said in a high pitched voice. Daisy let out a small smile as Reid talk to her.

"She has been a very good girl, she missed her Uncle Reid though," Morgan said before making his way over to Reid and Lily's suitcases and grabbing the handles. "Come on, we have a dinner planned for you tonight."

"Yes," Garcia smiled. "We have some catching up to do."

"Morgan, you don't have to take my suitcase. I can do it," Lily said.

"No, I will do it," Morgan smiled.

"Thank you."

**Dinner**

Reid twirled his fork around in his spaghetti before putting it in his mouth, a large grin spread across his face as the flavours filled his mouth. "Garcia, this is amazing."

"Thank you, Reid," Garcia said before taking a bite of her food.

"How has the BAU been?" Reid asked, he looked up to see Lily eating her spaghetti. He smiled when her eyes looked up to meet his. He couldn't help the memories of their honeymoon coming to the front of his mind. He fondly remembered the night they had been eating fruit in bed, that had been a fun night.

"Busy but the last few cases we have been on have gone well, we caught the unsubs," Morgan explained. "I will admit, we could have used you on our last case. We have some difficulty breaking the code."

"Sorry," Reid apologised.

"Reid, don't apologise. You were away on your honeymoon. Did you enjoy yourselves?" Garcia grinned, she had no doubt that they had had a very good time on their honeymoon.

"It was fantastic. The villa was gorgeous, it was near the beach and near some amazing bars," Lily said in an excited voice. "We did lots of shopping. We have gifts for everyone. Spencer was a little overprotective though."

"What do you mean?" Morgan asked before looking over to Reid.

"Wherever we would go, Spencer would keep me very close. I'm not moaning though, I loved it. My knight in shining armour."

"I'm no knight," Reid said gently.

"Yes, you are Reid," Garcia smiled before leaning over and ruffling his hair.

**Please review**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone, here is the next chapter for you all. I will say now that this chapter was supposed to a lot darker but I chose to not take the dark path, I just didn't feel right about it. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Thank you for all the reviews and birthday messages. I had a lovely birthday and you all gave me the wonderful present of your reviews. They were fantastic and wonderful. Thank you!**

**Enjoy and please review**

**All mistakes are my own (I'm human)**

**Two months later**

"Morgan, I swear to god if you sneak another file into my pile I will get Garcia, you really want to face the wrath of your fiancée, " Reid warned as he placed his hand on top of his pile. Both Morgan and Reid stared at each other for a moment, Morgan brought his file away from Reid's pile and placed it back at his desk. Reid was about to grab another cup of coffee when his cell phone vibrated in his pocket, he quickly retrieved the phone and answered the call.

"Spencer Reid."

"Hello Spencer, my name is Elaine, I am a friend of Lily. She asked me to call you," Elaine said down the phone.

"Is she okay? Why isn't she calling me?" Reid questioned down the phone.

"Spencer, she wants you down here. Something has happened. She doesn't want me to tell you over the phone. Please just hurry," Elaine whispered gently down the phone. Reid felt fear engulf him as he listened to her talk.

"I'm on my way, I'll be there as soon as I can," Reid said before he disconnected the call. He grabbed his jacket and quickly shoved it on. Morgan noticed his behaviour and walked over to him.

"Reid, what's wrong?" Morgan asked.

"Lily wants me down the hospital, her friend called me and asked me to go to the hospital," Reid explained before quickly rushing out of the bullpen area, he walked into the first elevator and pressed for underground parking. He panicked slightly and he thought about what could have happened to Lily. Tapping his foot gently against the floor, impatience in every step, he waited for the elevator doors to open.

**Hospital**

Reid rushed up the nurses station, his breathing slightly erratic. He looked down at the nurse as she hung up the phone. "My name is Spencer Reid, I'm Lily's husband. Her friend Elaine called me down."

"She's behind curtain three, just over there," the nurse smiled before pointing across the room. Reid nodded his thanks and quickly rushed over to curtain, he pulled away the curtain to see Lily sitting on the bed with an IV in her arm.

"Spencer," she smiled happily.

"Are you okay? Are you hurt?" Reid asked as he began to check her over for injuries, she caught his hands and held onto them.

"Spencer, I'm fine. I'm a little dehydrated so they have given me an IV. I have some news and I'm not sure how you are going to take it," Lily said nervously. "Spencer, I'm pregnant. I fainted while I was working, they did a blood test and it came back that I was pregnant. You are going to be a father."

Reid sat on the hospital, his entire mind frozen with shock. He looked into Lily's eyes and saw the happiness within them. "You're pregnant. How though? We used protection."

"Do you remember that night in Barbados after I told you about my father? We used protection but I don't think it was effective. I think that was the night when we conceived The dates add up."

"I'm going to be a father," Reid asked again.

"Yes, are you okay? I know this wasn't planned but I'm so happy about it. Spencer, I will be honest with you. I've been pregnant before, it was when I was with Jeremy. I miscarried though. I already love this baby so much, I can't wait to be a mother. Please talk to me," Lily smiled before placing a hand on Reid's cheek. Reid moved his hand and placed it on Lily's stomach.

"Lily, this is amazing. I'm going to be Daddy," Reid said happily, he couldn't help the tears of joy that came from his eyes. He moved his hand to Lily's neck and pulled her into a powerful kiss. "I love you so much."

"I love you too," Lily giggled before she wrapped her arms around Reid, careful to avoid ripping out her IV, and squeezed him tightly. "We're going to have a baby."

**BAU**

Morgan sat down at his desk with Garcia. Daisy was with the nanny. Both of them wanted to stay and wait for Reid's return. Hotch had informed them that Reid had called and explained that he would be back to work.

"Where is he?" Garcia asked impatiently.

"There he is!" Morgan said suddenly before pointing to Reid. They both became worried as they watched him walk in a daze towards his desk. Hotch noticed it as well and made his way to Reid. Garcia and Morgan also walked over.

"Reid, is everything okay?" Hotch asked before touching Reid's shoulder. Reid jumped slightly before snapping his attention back to reality.

"Everything is fine," Reid answered. "Everything is wonderful."

"Is Lily okay? Morgan questioned. "You rushed out of here very fast, I thought something was wrong.

Reid shook his head before looking at Garcia and letting a big grin spread across his face. "Lily's pregnant, I'm going to be a father."

Garcia let out a small scream of joy, deafening the surrounding men. She rushed forward and pulled Reid into a bear hug.

"Garcia...I can't breath," Reid gasped.

Garcia immediately released Reid and stepped back, a smile beaming across her face. "I'm so happy and excited for you. How far along is she?"

" About two months, she's so happy and she so excited. She fainted at work and they did a blood test. She's pregnant," Reid smiled before a panicked look came onto his face. "What if I'm not a good enough father? What if I get ill like my mother?"

"Reid, calm down. You will be a wonderful father and you will not get ill like your mother. All that matters is that you love Lily and that you are ready for this baby. I've seen you with Daisy. Trust me, you will be a loving and wonderful father," Morgan assured him.

"Congratulations, Reid," Hotch smiled happily before giving Reid a small hug.

"I can't believe I'm going to be a father," Reid smiled again. "I'm going to be a father."

**Please review**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey everyone, here is the next chapter for you all. I hope you enjoy this chapter. **

**Thank you so much for all the wonderful reviews, they are amazing and great. I'm so lucky to have you all as readers. Thank you!**

**Enjoy and please review**

**All mistakes are my own**

**Later that night**

Reid sat on the sofa, a big smile across his face. He stroked his hand through Lily's hair as she laid down with her head on a pillow that was across the top of his legs, they were watching a new episode of Doctor Who together.

"I love this," Lily sighed happily before she felt Reid's hand stroke through her hair. "What did I ever do to deserve you?"

"I think that I should be the one saying that," Reid smiled down at her. "I don't know what I did to deserve you. You are an amazing wife to me and you are giving a wonderful gift."

"I can't believe we are having a baby together," Lily said. "I can just imagine him or her being as smart as you. I hope our baby has you eyes."

"Lily, why did you never tell me about your pregnancy with Jeremy?" Reid asked, the question had been at the tip of his tongue all day but he had been unsure about asking it. "You don't have to tell me but I just needed to ask you."

Lily moved her hand down and tightly held Reid's hand in her own. She stroked her thumb on his hand for a moment before she started to talk. "Spencer, I wasn't ready to be a mother back then, I was addicted to drugs and in a horrible place. I found out I was pregnant and I stopped doing drugs for a while because even though I didn't feel ready to be a mother, I knew I had a baby inside me that depended on me. Jeremy found out and he was happy about it but he refused to stop doing drugs. I was two months pregnant when I lost the baby, I felt like I had failed even though I know now that there was nothing I could have done to prevent it."

Lily wiped a few tears from her cheeks, Reid noticed that she was crying.

"Lily, you don't have to tell me. I don't want you to get upset," Reid said as he gripped her hand tightly.

"No, I don't want any secrets between us," Lily assured him before lifting the hand she was holding and kissing the back at it. "Reid, do you remember I told you that I overdosed on drugs? I overdosed because I was upset over losing my baby. I took too much and I overdosed. Jeremy saved me. Reid, I already love this baby so much."

"Lily, everything will be fine. I am here for you and I always will be," Reid said before moving the hand Lily was holding to her stomach. "I love our baby so much as well. I can't wait to meet him or her."

**A week later**

Reid quickly marched down the street, a bad feeling inside of him. He had received a phone call from Lily asking him to come to nearby restaurant quickly, she would explain anything to him. He quickened his pace as he saw the restaurant he opened the door and entered the restaurant. He was immediately greeted by two well dressed men in suits, both tall and strong.

"Spencer Reid," one of the men said in a stoic voice.

"Yes, who are you?" Reid asked confused.

"Follow us, you are expected," the man said before motioning for the Reid to follow them. The other man stood behind him and began to walk forcing Reid to also start walking. Reid looked around the restaurant and observed that it was a very elegant one, one he was certain he couldn't afford to eat at. The two men led him to a private room and opened the door, they stood aside. Reid walked inside the room to see a worried and angry Lily sitting at the table. An older gentleman that looked to be Rossi's age was also seated at the table.

"You can leave," the older man waved to the two burly men. The two men nodded and closed the door behind them. "Spencer Reid, how nice it is to finally meet you. Please take a seat."

Reid looked to Lily, she gave him a small nod. He walked over to the table and sat down on a chair, he quickly looked Lily over, making sure she had not been harmed.

"Are you okay?" Reid asked Lily.

"I'm fine," Lily assured him even though Reid could see she was visibly worried. "I'm sorry."

"You two can talk later," the older man said. "I'm Alexander Dawson, Lily's father."

Reid stayed silent before he quickly exchanged a look with Lily. "I was led to believe that you disowned Lily when she was young."

"I did," Alexander said calmly before taking a small sip of whiskey. "I didn't need the shame of having a drug addict daughter. I received information that you already know who I am and what my business is."

"I'm not answering any of your questions till you answer this question, why are you here?" Reid said calmly.

Alexander let out a small smile as he looked at Reid. "At least my daughter married a man with a back bone. I'm here because I recently heard some news concerning Lily, I may have disowned her but I still keep an eye on her from time to time. I wanted to meet the man who married her."

"You could have met me without Lily being here," Reid said, the protective husband part inside of him coming to the front of his heart. "I know what your business is and what you are involved in. I can already guess that you know what I do for a living. I don't want Lily involved with your business."

"I decide what Lily is involved in," Alexander said calmly.

"No, you don't," Reid snapped. "Not any more, Lily decides what she is involved in. She is happy, healthy and I will not have my wife in danger."

"He's right, I don't want to be part of your life. I'm happy with Spencer. You disowned me when you should have helped me. I was in a bad place and you could have helped me. You put me out on the street. You know what I have been through. You know what that bastard Jeremy did to me. He came after me again and almost killed both Spencer and I," Lily said angrily. "You dragged me down here by threatening Spencer. You are not my father, you never have been."

"You chose your path when you put those drugs inside of you," Alexander said angrily. "You brought shame upon our family name back then. Your mother would be ashamed of you."

"DON'T TALK ABOUT MOM!" Lily screamed at Alexander. Alexander remained stoic despite Lily's outburst.

"Lily, calm down," Reid said to her. "You need to stay calm.

Reid looked to her stomach briefly before looking up to meet her stare, she nodded before taking a few deep breaths.

"We are leaving," Reid said strongly before getting out of his seat and walking next to Lily. Lily quickly took Reid's hand and rose up from her seat.

"We still have more business," Alexander said sternly, his face was calm but his eyes were dark and angry.

"No, you have no more business with us. You don't scare me, I promised to protect Lily with everything I am. That includes protecting her from you," Reid said before moving towards the door.

"I look forward to seeing you again soon, Spencer," Alexander sighed gently. "I look forward to seeing my grandchild."

"You come near my family," Reid said in a low, dangerous voice. "I will make you regret it."

"We'll see, Spencer Reid," Alexander smiled.

Reid quickly walked with Lily out of the room, he slammed the door shut. They didn't stop walking till they were a few streets away. Lily stopped suddenly and started to cry.

"I don't want him back in my life," Lily cried. "You don't know what he is capable of."

"I won't let him come near you or the baby. Everything is going to be fine. It's okay," Reid said as he pulled Lily into a hug and kissed the top of her head. "I won't let him hurt my family."

**Please review**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey everyone, here is the next chapter for you all. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Things are going to get interesting.**

**Thank you so much for all the reviews, they are amazing and wonderful. Thank you!**

**Enjoy and please review**

**All mistakes are my own**

**Three days later**

Reid sat by his window, he moved the curtain again and looked down across the street, he moved it back again when he didn't see any sign of anyone outside. He thought he had seen a black car watching his apartment the day before but he wasn't . He placed his gun back in it's holder and put it on the table. He rubbed his eyes as he began to feel the sandman's call, his body craved sleep but he didn't want to give in. Alexander was someone who had connections, Reid had no doubt that his meeting with Alexander would be the last.

"Spencer, baby. Come back to bed," Lily's voice came from behind him. He turned around and gave her a small smile.

"I'll come to bed in a little while. You need to rest for the baby. I'll be in soon," Reid said before rubbing his eyes again. Lily walked forward and grabbed Reid's hand, she pulled him into the bedroom.

"Spencer, you need to sleep. You have work in the morning and I can't sleep knowing you are out here," Lily smiled at him. "He won't try anything. I know you are trying to protect the baby and I but you need to take care of yourself as well."

"I thought he was watching us yesterday, a black car was outside the apartment," Reid sighed. "Lily, how well do you know your father?"

"I know he wouldn't be back unless he wanted something, I have a feeling I know what he wants," Lily said fearfully before her hand moved to her stomach. Reid followed her hand and shook his head at the thought. "Spencer, he wants the baby."

"He is not touching our baby," Reid said fiercely. "How the hell did he find out you were pregnant?"

"I don't know," Lily said before running his hand through his hair. "He knows things he should never be able to find out, he always has. Spencer, I'm scared. You don't know what is capable of doing. He has people at his fingertips ready to do anything he asks, he has money and he is dangerous. He wants to be part of our baby's life but for all the wrong reasons."

"What do you mean?"

"My father is known for his cruelty. He has never been able to be connected to any crime because there has always been some way he has escaped. He also believes in honour very strongly, especially when it comes to the honour of his family. I brought shame upon our name so he disowned me and put me onto the street. Believe me, considering what I did, I got away lightly. He is getting old now, he needs someone to carry on his business. He would trust someone of his own blood to do that. He knows I would never do it. He is going to want his grandchild to be raised to eventually run the business. He won't care how it is done, as long as it happens."

"Would he harm you?" Reid asked, his voice shaking slightly. Lily looked at him for a moment before nodding gently.

"Would he harm you while you were pregnant?" Reid asked.

"No, I don't think so. Spencer, we are safe until the baby comes. I don't what he will do after that. We have to be careful and start making a plan. I don't want him to take my baby away. I want a family."

Reid sat Lily down on the bed and sat down next to her. He brought his hands to her face and stroked her cheeks with his thumbs.

"Lily Amanda Reid, you are my wife and I am not going to let anything happen to our family. We'll figure this out. I need to ask you something and I need you to answer me truthfully. Lily, would he kill us to get to the baby?"

Lily remained still for a moment before slowly nodding her head. "He would, he has no problem with killing us if he needed to. He didn't care when Jeremy took me, assaulted me and almost killed me. He didn't get involved when Jeremy kidnapped us. He does not care about us, all he wants is his grandchild. We can't underestimate him. Spencer, he killed my mother."

"What?!" Spencer asked in disbelief. Lily began to cry gently, tears running down her cheeks.

"He would hit her and hurt her. She met another man and began to have an affair, he found out and he killed her. He strangled her."

"Lily, how do you know he killed her?"

"I saw him kill her, I was nine. Her screams woke me up, I went to the door and looked through the keyhole. He killed her," Lily cried. "Spencer, we can't let him get to the baby. Promise me."

Reid brought Lily into a strong hug and held her, he held her as she cried.

"He won't touch the baby, I promise. We'll put him away before he can do anything."

**The next morning**

Reid was in a wonderful place but he heard a voice calling him. He was ripped away from the peaceful place. His eyes whipped open as he awoke from his slumber. He looked down and realised that he had fallen asleep on his desk. He rose up gently and looked to his side to see Rossi smiling at him.

"You alright?" Rossi asked.

"Yeah...actually no," Reid sighed. Reid looked at Rossi and a thought occurred to him. "Rossi, can I talk to you in private?"

"Yeah, my office is free now," Rossi agreed. Reid followed Rossi into his office, he closed the door and turned around to face Rossi. He knew that Rossi had had a friend in organized crime when he had been younger. Rossi was only one who would understand the danger.

"What can I do for you?" Rossi asked.

"Rossi, I need your help. Lily and I are in danger," Reid said quickly.

"What do you mean? From who?" Rossi asked seriously.

"Have you ever heard of a man called Alexander Dawson?"

**Please review**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey everyone, here is the next chapter for you all. I hope you enjoy this chapter. I'm sorry about how short this chapter is but I finally cleared up the mess that was my bedroom and I didn't realise how much time I had spent doing it. It looks lovely and neat now. Any way, enjoy this chapter.**

**Thank you everyone, for all the reviews. They are wonderful and beautiful. Thank you!**

**Enjoy and please review**

**All mistakes are my own**

"Reid, how do you know that name?" Rossi asked carefully.

"Rossi, I don't know what to do. I need to protect my family from him. He's Lily's father, the one who put her on the street when she was taking drugs. He is in town and he isn't going to be leaving any time soon," Reid explained quickly before sitting down in Rossi's spare chair. His body was still craving sleep, his eyes burned and he was finding it difficult to concentrate. The last few days had been difficult, he had been working hard and barely eating and sleeping. He blinked a few times as he fought to stay awake.

"Reid, I've heard of him. It's been a long time since I've heard his name but I know it. Reid, why is he here?" Rossi asked.

"He's after the baby," Reid said in a small voice. "He knows she is pregnant. Three days ago, Lily called me and told me to come to a restaurant, I went to the place and he was there. He had threatened to hurt me if Lily had not called me. I profiled him there and then, I know what he is capable of and what he is willing to do. Rossi, Lily and I are in some serious danger."

"I know," Rossi said strongly. "Reid, he has been around almost as long as I have. He is not someone willing to give up. Why would he be after the baby?"

"Lily told me that his is all about honour, especially when it comes to his business and his family. Lily brought shame to the family name so he put her out onto the street. He is getting old and he would ever trust some one connected to his bloodline to run the business after he passed. Lily would never do it, she just wants to be a mother and have a family, so do I. He wants to raise the baby to the run the business. Rossi, I don't know what to do. I've come to you because you have experience with that side of things."

Rossi stroked his beard for a moment before leaning on the table with his elbows. "Reid, let me talk to some old friends. Let me see if I can dig up anything on Alexander. Just don't ask me who these friends are. For the time being, he won't hurt you till the baby is born. We have time to come up with a plan. Just watch for anyone unusual or anyone following you. You also need to tell the team."

"I don't want to put them in danger. The less they know, the better," Reid said before he his head began to bob. A strange sick feeling passed through him.

"Reid? Reid, when was the last time you had some sleep?" Rossi asked as began to rise from his seat and walk towards Reid.

Reid tried to respond but felt his body feel heavy, his eyes began to slide close and his body began to slide from the chair.

"Reid!" Rossi called as he quickly caught Reid's exhausted body and lowered him to the floor. He looked down and recognised that Reid had barely slept, dark circles were clear under his eyes. Reid had collapsed due to exhaustion. Rossi quickly took of his jacket and folded it, he placed the jacket under Reid's head and quickly ran over to the door. He called down to Morgan and Emily in the bullpen.

"Morgan, I need help. Now!"

Morgan and Emily quickly rushed forward and up into Rossi's office. They rushed in and straight over to Reid's side.

"What happened?" Morgan asked as checked Reid over.

"I think he collapsed due to exhaustion, I don't think he has slept or eaten properly in the last few days," Rossi said.

"We need to take him to hospital," Emily urged.

"Go start the SUV," Morgan said as he passed her the keys. "I'll bring him down."

Emily nodded and quickly ran out of the office.

"Morgan, take him to the hospital and stay with him. Call me if you notice anyone watching you," Rossi ordered as Morgan lifted Reid into his arms. Morgan looked at Rossi with confusion.

"Rossi, is there something going on?" Morgan demanded as he held Reid's limp body.

"Morgan, just do what I say," Rossi ordered. "Keep an eye on Lily as well when you see her."

**Hospital - Two hours later**

Reid felt a small hand run through his hair, his eyes fluttered for a moment before they opened fully. He looked up to see Lily looking down at him. "Hey, sweetheart."

"Lily? Where I am? What happened?" Reid moaned as he tried move up on the bed. "I'm so tired."

Lily gave him a small hit to his shoulder. "Have you slept at all since you met my father? You collapsed at work due to exhaustion, we gave you an IV because you are dehydrated. You have no idea how worried I am about you."

"I can't sleep knowing that Alexander is coming after the baby," Reid whispered in a tired voice.

"Spencer, we are safe for now," Lily said as she stroked a hand through his hair. "He won't try anything till the baby is born. We just need to be on our guard. Everything is going to be okay."

Reid was about to talk when the curtain beside him was pulled to the side, he looked up to see Morgan looking down at him.

"Hey Morgan," Reid greeted before letting out a small yawn.

"Spencer Reid, you better start talking now," Morgan demanded.

**Please review**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey everyone, here is the next chapter for you all. I hope you enjoy this chapter. I also want to wish everyone a happy new year!**

**Thank you for all the reviews, they put a smile on my face and I loved reading them. You are all wonderful, if I could come and give you all a hug, I would. Thank you again!**

**Enjoy and please review**

**All mistakes are my own**

**Four days later**

Reid brought Lily closer to him as they slept in bed. Lily slept, he didn't. He had wrapped his arms around her to protect her, he wasn't able to sleep unless Lily was with him. He didn't even feel comfortable with her going to work. Rossi was still talking with his contacts. Reid had decided that it would best not to ask questions. He still struggled to sleep. His subconscious didn't allow him any peace, his dreams were filled with images of a baby being taken away of him. A baby with blue eyes and brown hair. His baby.

He had explained everything to Morgan at the hospital. Morgan had promised to keep them safe but Reid didn't want Morgan, Garcia and Daisy to be in danger. He just wanted his family out of danger. Garcia called him every evening to make sure he was okay. He smiled gently as he thought about Garcia's motherly side.

He had considered different plans for what he could do to keep Lily and the baby safe. One of them he was considering if they couldn't find a way for Alexander to leave them alone.

What if they ran? What if they disappeared somewhere no-one knew them? He only wanted to run as a last option, he had built a family and a home. He had a beautiful baby niece. He didn't want to leave but he knew he would if he needed to. He had promised to keep his family safe and he would keep that promise. He was going to be a father and he was willing to do anything to keep his child safe.

He sighed gently before closing his eyes to sleep.

A soft shrill noise awoke him a few hours later. He sluggishly hit the alarm clock on the bedside table, he opened his eyes to see Lily had disappeared from the bed. He bolted up upright. "Lily!"

Reid relaxed when he saw Lily appear in at the bathroom door. "Spencer, I'm right here."

"Don't do that, you have no idea what bad things were running through my head then," Reid sighed gently, he pushed the covers off himself and walked over to Lily. Lily stepped forward and brought him into a gentle hug.

"Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere. I'm careful when I'm at work and I'm careful on my way home," Lily smiled as she withdrew from the hug. "It's you that I'm worried about. My father won't hurt me but he doesn't like to be challenged. You challenge him, he might retaliate against you. As a child, if someone stood up to him he would make sure they regretted it."

"Sweetheart, I will be fine. You just keep yourself safe. Our little bundle needs you to be safe."

"I love it when you talk all sweet and wonderful," Lily giggled before kissing Reid on his nose. "I have to get ready for work."

**One hour later**

Reid shoved the last few files he had taken home from work into his satchel, he looked at his watch and knew he was going to be late. Lily had left for work half an hour ago, he shook his head slightly at her rejection for him to take her to work. Putting on his jacket, he grabbed his satchel and went to the door. He opened it and felt anger rise in him. Anger directed at the three men in front of him.

"Hello Spencer, how lovely to see you again?" Alexander grinned. "We need to have a talk."

"Can't, I have work. People will notice if I'm late," Reid growled back in a low voice.

"Why would that bother me? Grab him," Alexander ordered his bodyguards. Reid tried to grab his gun but let out a small yelp of pain as one of the bodyguards caught his wrist and twisted his arm to his back. The other bodyguard grabbed Reid's free arm moments later and twisted to Reid's back. The dragged him back into the apartment. Reid watched as Alexander closed the front door and locked it.

"Now, let's chat," Alexander smiled, he walked slowly over to Reid and grabbed his face.

"The day my daughter was born, she was a disappointment to me. I always wanted a son. I tried to raise her right but I failed at that. She was the only thing I ever failed to control. She was a addicted whore when I put her out on the street. She brought shame to my family name. My father ran the business before me and I took it over when he passed. A passing of my own doing," Alexander smiled. "My grandchild is the only hope I have of having my business remain mine. I have strong competition out there, competition that will do anything to take over everything I have built.

"You are not touching my child. Lily has never considered you her father. Fathers protect their children, they keep them away from danger and give them a wonderful life. You will never see your grandchild. I'll never let you near my child," Reid screamed angrily.

"I only need my daughter till she gives birth, I don't need you. I am giving you one last chance to follow my orders. You will do everything I ask and that includes handing over my grandchild when he or she is born," Alexander threatened as he grabbed Reid's jaw roughly. "I'll come back for your answer soon. In the meantime, I will give you something to think about."

Alexander nodded to one of the guards. Reid struggled as a large hand clamped over his mouth. He watched as Alexander slid a knuckle buster onto his hand.

"Here is something for you to consider," Alexander sighed before bringing back his fist and brutally slamming it into Reid's stomach.

**Two hours later**

Morgan jogged up Reid's apartment stairs, cursing the elevator for being out of order. He made his way to Reid's door and knocked on it. He waited and became worried when he didn't receive an answer.

"Reid, open the door," Morgan called. He waited but received no answer. Digging into his pocket, Morgan retrieved his keys. He placed the key in the lock and opened the door. He walked into the apartment and stopped when he saw blood on the floor.

"Reid!" Morgan yelled. He looked down and followed the droplets of blood to the bathroom door. He opened the door and felt horror fill him. "Oh god!"

Handcuffed to the bathroom pipe, a gag on his mouth and his feet tied together was a bloody, bruised and beaten Reid. Morgan rushed forward and removed the gag from around Reid's mouth. A small gasp of pain escaped Reid's lips. Morgan lifted Reid's head up and winced when he saw blood pouring from Reid's nose. Bruises covered his face.

"Jesus, Reid. What happened?"

Reid took a small breath before talking, his voice full of pain. "He wants the baby...he wants me to hand over the baby. If I do, he won't kill me and Lily. I told him never. He beat the hell out of me, he told me to think about his offer. He dragged me in here and handcuffed me to the pipe. Everything hurts."

"It's okay, we'll get you to the hospital," Morgan assured Reid as he began to pick the handcuffs restraining Reid to the pipe. Reid shook his head gently side to side.

"I can't go to the hospital, he'll know. I'm okay, I just need some ice, some bandages and to get cleaned up," Reid wheezed before looking at Morgan. "Morgan, we can't let him hurt Lily. I can't lose my baby to him."

"You won't, I promise," Morgan promised.

**Please review**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey everyone, here is the next chapter for you all. I hope you enjoy. **

**Thank you for all the reviews, they are brilliant. Thank you!**

**Enjoy and please review**

**All mistakes are my own**

**Morgan**

Morgan wrapped his arms around Reid's stomach, he helped Reid get into his feet and guided him towards the bedroom. Reid gritted his teeth in pain as he leaned on Morgan and slowly trudged to the bedroom. He moaned as Morgan settled him on the bed.

"Reid, please let me take you to the hospital," Morgan pleaded gently as helped Reid lay down on the bed. He placed a pillow under Reid's head. His hands hovered over Reid for a moment as he tried to keep himself calm. Fighting the sick feeling he felt, Morgan dashed back to the bathroom and frantically searched for the first aid kit. He ripped opened a nearby cabinet door and felt relief at the sight of a large green first aid kit. Morgan walked back into the room and felt the sickness return inside of him.

"No hospital," Reid gasped. "We can't do anything. He has too many people at his disposal. He must have connections in law enforcement."

"Reid! Look at what the son of a bitch has done to you. He has assaulted a federal agent," Morgan said in anger and outrage. "We can arrest him."

"No, we can't. Morgan, he has no qualm with killing me. He is confident, he knows he would get away with it. He has the means to get away with it," Reid wheezed before clenching his eyes shut. "Morgan, call Lily. I need Lily."

"I will but I need to clean you up and check your injuries," Morgan nodded before picking up a small pair of scissors. "Sorry about your jacket but I need to cut it off you."

Carefully, Morgan lifted up Reid's shirt and gasped at the bruising across his chest. Dark, black and blue bruises were spread across Reid's skin, Morgan knew that Alexander must have beaten him brutally. Morgan felt along Reid's ribs, Reid let out a small whine of pain as Morgan pressed on two ribs. "Reid, I think you have two broken ribs."

"Call Lily, she can help. Please," Reid asked, his voice quiet and small.

"I'll call her, don't worry I will call her," Morgan assured him before picking up a nearby phone and dialling Lily's number. "I'm calling her now."

**Lily - Half an hour later**

Lily rushed up the stairs of the apartment building, her heart at war with emotions fighting to take her over. Anger at her father, fear of her father, sadness and worry for the man she loved. Her Spencer.

Shoving her key in the door, she turned the key and threw door open. She jumped when Morgan appeared in the doorway to the bedroom.

"How is he?" Lily's voice quivered, her bottom lip wobbling as she tried to stop herself from cry. She knew she had to be strong for Spencer but she was struggling.

"I've done what I can for all his injuries but I think he has two broken ribs, his chest is covered in bruises, his face is also covered with cuts and bruises. His right eye is swollen and black. He wants you to stay calm though, he told me that he can handle it," Morgan said tentatively.

"You said you found him in the bathroom."

Morgan nodded. "He was handcuffed the bathroom pipe and gagged. Lily, your father brutally beat him. We need to find a way to bring your father down, I'm not letting either of you get hurt any more. I want to kill that son of a bitch."

"That makes two of us," Lily said angrily. "I promised Spencer that he wouldn't harm us, not now at least. I need to see Spencer."

Morgan moved to the side. Lily walked into the bedroom and couldn't stop the tears from falling, her hand covered her mouth as she began to cry. She felt Morgan put a comforting hand on her shoulder. Lily walked over to the bed and placed her hand to Spencer's forehead, she observed all the ice packs that had been placed on Spencer's bruises and injuries. She brushed her hand through his hair and watched as he opened his swollen eyes a fraction.

"Oh, baby," Lily whispered before leaning down and planting a kiss on his forehead.

"Are you okay?" Spencer whispered.

"I'm fine," Lily smiled sadly, she wiped away a tear before it could fall. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry this happened to you."

"Not your fault," he wheezed. "Nothing to say sorry for."

"It's because of me and my screwed up past that this happened to you. I watched you get hurt once before because of me, I can't do it again. Spencer, I love you so much. You are the only man that has even shown me compassion and love. You are the only man that has truly cared about me. I don't want to lose you," Lily cried. "I love you too much."

"I love you too. Always have and always will. You'll never lose me. He surprised me this morning, he won't again," Spencer tried to say strongly but his voice only showed pain and exhaustion. "I'm tired. I want to sleep, I don't think I have a concussion."

She looked back over to Morgan. Morgan nodded. "He isn't showing any major signs of a concussion."

Lily nodded slowly and looked back to Spencer.

"Spencer, baby. Just rest. You need to rest."

Lily stroked her hand gently down his cheek, she was careful to avoid hurting him. She smiled as he leaned into her touch. She continued to stroke his cheek till he succumbed to a peaceful slumber. Lily kicked of her shoes and laid down on the bed next to Spencer, she took his hand and held it close to her chest. She watched Morgan retreat from the bedroom.

Lily closed her eyes and let sleep take her, her hand still tightly holding her husband's hand.

**Two hours later**

A soft beeping noise brought Lily out her slumber, she opened her eyes slowly. Leaning up, she placed her hand on Spencer's chest and calmed as she felt it going up and down. She closed her eyes and felt relief as she felt him breathing. The small beep that had pulled her from her sleep rang out again. Lily reached into her pocket and pulled out her cellphone. Blinking away the blurriness in her eyes, she opened the text message she had received.  
Her heart stilled as she read the message

_'Meet me at the Rogue bar. We must have a discussion. Alexander Dawson, your father. Come alone'_  
_'P.s Say hello to your lovely husband for me'_

Lily looked to Spencer's bruised body, she gripped her phone tightly as options ran through her mind. If she didn't see her father, he would make her come to him. Lily couldn't risk Spencer being hurt again. Lily leaned down and kissed him on the lips.

"Forgive me," she whispered before rising from the bed, she walked over the dressing table and took an item from the top draw, she slipped it into her coat pocket. Taking a deep breath in, she made her way into the living room. She was slightly surprised when she saw Garcia sitting on the sofa with Daisy in her arms.

"Hi Garcia," Lily greeted softly. Garcia got up from the sofa and made way to Lily.

"Are you okay?" Garcia asked.

"Not really but I have to be strong for Spencer," Lily said before her eyes settled on Daisy. She reached her hand out and smiled as Daisy's small baby hand gripped one of her fingers. "Hi Daisy."

Garcia used her free hand and rubbed Lily's arm. "Everything is going to be okay."

"I hope so," Lily nodded. "Can you look after Spencer? Both of you. I need to see a friend back at the hospital, she's going to give me some supplies from the hospital. I'll be back soon."

"Do you want me to come with you?" Morgan offered.

"No, I'll be fine. My father wouldn't try anything with me," she lied. "I need some time to think. Please, just look after Spencer."

"We will, sweetheart. Come back as soon as you can," Garcia said.

"Thank you, I'll be back soon," Lily thanked before she walked out of the apartment.

Every step from the apartment hurt. She had to go and see her father, she had to end this.

**Please review**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey everyone, here is the next chapter for you all. I had scary moment where my internet went down but it came back. I'm able to post this. Yay! **

**Thank you so much for all the reviews, they were brilliant and I loved reading them. You are all wonderful. Thank you! **

**Enjoy and please review**

**All mistakes are my own**

Lily walked into the bar, she searched for any sign on other people but couldn't find any. The place was deserted. A small flicker of panic rose up as she walked further into the bar. It was clear to her that bar was closed for the day. A small creak from the corner caused her stand frozen.

"Hello Lily, glad you decided to come down," Alexander's voice called, she watched as her father stepped out from the corner. She noticed the absence of his bodyguards. "Lock the door, Lily."

Lily stepped back and locked the door.

"Your little guards not with you," Lily asked as she tried to stay calm. Letting the anger take control was something that she couldn't do. She knew that it would though.

"I am capable of defending myself, Lily. You of all people should know that. I own this wonderful little bar. Mike and Gary are attending to another business venture of mine. We need to talk, I wanted to talk to you without your husband," Alexander said. "You pose no threat to me, never have and never will."

"I would be so sure of that, you overestimate yourself and underestimate me. You sick son of a bitch, Spencer is lying in bed right now, his body bruised and broken. Why did you do it?!" she yelled. "Why can't you just leave me alone?"

"Beating Spencer was fun, I'm surprised that he is an FBI agent. He's so small and breakable," Alexander laughed gently. "I needed to send a message to that little shit, someone has been asking about me and I know Spencer is responsible. He should just stay back and play by the rules. I'm going to give you a chance Lily. My offer is this. You come home and stay at the estate, I'll ensure all medical bills are paid and you are kept in the best standards possible. After my grandchild is born, you will give the child to me. I will have custody. Spencer and yourself will live."

"Go to hell," Lily snapped. "I knew you were sadistic, I know that you are a killer. I watched you kill my mother. I was so afraid of you growing up, I feared you rather than loved you. I have a family now, a family that cares about me. Spencer's family is now my family. I am going to be a mother and Spencer is going to be a father. I will not let you take away the things I love, not again."

"What are you going to do about it?" Alexander smirked.

Lily quickly reached into her large coat pocket and pulled out a revolver, it was the spare gun that Spencer kept for protection, she aimed at Alexander's head. "You are not the only one with a dark side, Alexander."

"You won't kill me, you don't have what it takes," Alexander smirked. Lily saw something in his eyes, something akin to fear. "Put down the gun, Lily. Nothing good would come out of my death."

"Your death would end a lot of suffering, it would end the danger to my baby and my husband. I will do anything and everything in this world to protect them."

"I will not die by your hand. I dearly wanted my grandchild to live but I will have to resort to different methods to ensure my business," Alexander said tentatively Lily watched as her father quickly revealed a gun, his hand went to grip the the gun. Lily squeezed the trigger on the revolver.

A gunshot pierced the air. Lily held the gun for a moment, it shook as her hands continued to shake uncontrollably. Her eyes focused on the stream of red coming from her father's chest, she jumped slightly as he fell to the floor, his hand gripping his chest.

Lily slowly lowered the revolver to her side, she slowly walked over to her fathers. Wiping her cheeks, she found tears. Tears of relief or tears of fear, she didn't know. She kneeled down next his body and looked into his eyes as he began to struggle for breath.

"That was for my mother," Lily cried. "You can't hurt me any more."

She watched as the last signs of life disappeared from his body. It took a few moments for her to realise what she had done. Lily quickly grabbed the revolver, she put it back in her pocket and got to her feet, she took a few steps back before sprinting for the back entrance and running out of the bar. Running from the man she had just killed. She continued to run, she didn't stop till she was back home.

**Morgan**

Morgan looked up from the tablet he was using when a knock came at the door. Garcia motioned for him to stay seated while she answered it. He watched her answer the door. Morgan put down the tablet and ran over to the door when he saw Lily crying and scared at the door. Garcia gently took Lily's arms and guided her into the apartment and onto a nearby sofa.

"Lily, what's wrong? Did someone hurt you?" Garcia fretted as she checked Lily for any injury. Lily grabbed Garcia's wrist and held it tightly. As if it was the only thing anchoring her to the ground.

"I-I-I had to do it," Lily cried. "He was going to hurt me first."

"Lily, what happened?" Morgan demanded gently.

"My father, he sent me a message to meet him. I had to meet him, I couldn't let Spencer get hurt again. I-I went to the bar and he was there on his own. He wasn't going to let me come back. He made me an offer. If I went with him and gave him the baby when it was born, he would let us both live," Lily explained through the tears, she gripped Garcia's wrist tighter. "Garcia, I couldn't let him take my baby. I-I killed him...I shot him."

Morgan gently took Lily's face into his hands and made her look at him. "You killed him?!" Morgan asked in disbelief.

Lily reached into her pocket and pulled out the revolver, she placed it on the table and whipped her hand away from it as if it was a dangerous snake.

"Morgan, I only took it to try and scare him. He was about to shoot me, he went for his gun. I killed him. Oh god! What did I do?" Lily sobbed. "I did it to protect the baby, to protect Spencer. Am I bad person? I'm just like my father."

Garcia grabbed Lily and pulled her into a hug, she rubbed circles on Lily's back to try and calm her down. "You are nothing like your father. Lily, it was self defence. Everything is going to be okay. We'll get through this. Lily, it's okay. You were just protecting what you love."

"I can't go to prison, I can't leave Spencer. I did it so I could stay with him. Morgan, Garcia, you have to help me."

Morgan quickly took Lily's hand and held it tightly. "Lily, you won't go to prison. You did what you had to. You will have the whole team to keep you safe. Lily, where did you kill him?"

"A bar he owned. It's called Rogue's bar," Lily told Morgan

"Garcia, call the team. We have to sort this out," Morgan asked.

"I'm on it," Garcia nodded before she turned back to Lily. "Sweetheart, stay calm and breathe. You are part of our family, we will protect you."

** Please review**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey everyone, here is the next chapter for you all. I'm glad you like the twist. I hope you enjoy it. **

**Thank you for all the reviews, they were brilliant and fantastic. You are all wonderful! Thank you!**

**Enjoy and please review**

**All mistake are my own**

**An hour later**

Reid heard voices, voices full of concern and worry. He slowly opened his eyes, he opened them as far as they would. He could feel the swelling, the pain was bearable but it was a pain he didn't want to feel. He looked to his side and found no Lily beside him. He bit his lip as he rose up from the bed, his ribs hurt and his chest felt as if someone was pushing down on it with their boot. He carefully pushed himself up using the beside table to help. He took small breaths as he began to walk towards his bedroom door. His knees almost buckled but he managed to keep himself upright. Reaching his hand out, he turned the door knob and opened the door. He looked up to see Morgan, Garcia, Lily, JJ and Emily looking at him.

He frowned when he saw Lily crying in Garcia's arms. "Lily," Reid said, his voice pained and small. He felt his knees begin to give way. Morgan was immediately at his side and began to support him. He led him over to sofa and helped him lay down. Reid felt relief as he laid down on the sofa. He felt even more relief when Lily took his hand and held it tenderly.

"Why are you crying?" Reid whispered, he used his other hand and wiped her cheek with his thumb. "Lily, what happened?"

"Spencer, I love you. I loved you so much and I just wanted to protect you. I hate seeing you so hurt and in pain. My father sent me a message telling me to come to a bar, I knew that if I didn't go, he would force me to go somehow. He had already done this to you, I couldn't let him hurt you."

"You should not have gone to him," Reid said, a slight quiver of anger in his voice. "Did he hurt you?"

"Spencer, he wasn't going to let me come back. I went to the bar, I took your spare gun for protection. I brought the gun out, it was only meant to scare him," Lily explained. "He told me that he would us live if I went with him, stayed with him till the baby was born and gave him custody. I told him to go to hell. I threatened him, he went for his gun after he told me that he had wanted his grandchild to live. He was going to kill me. He was going to use a different method. Spencer, please don't hate me. I only did it to protect us. I killed him, I shot him."

Reid was silent for a moment as he took in Lily's words. He didn't know why Lily would think he would hate her. He took the hand she was holding and brought it to his chest. "Lily, you did the right thing. I don't hate you. I would have done the same thing. You were protecting yourself and the baby from a monster, he was going to kill us even if we had given him the baby. You kept are family safe. You're protecting what you love."

"I killed him though, I murdered him. I committed a crime. I don't want to go to jail, I don't want to leave you. It was self defense," Lily cried gently.

"You won't go to jail," Reid said defiantly. "I promise you."

Morgan stepped forward with Emily at his side.

"Reid, Hotch and Rossi have gone to the club to check the body. They will call us soon," Morgan explained.

"She didn't do anything wrong. We have to protect her," Reid said.

"Reid, we won't let anything happen to Lily. Family protects family," Emily smiled gently at him. Morgan was about to talk when his cell phone began to ring, he fetched it from his pocket and answered the phone.

"Hey Hotch, what's the news?"

Morgan remained silent before his face contorted into one of confusion. "Hotch, how is that possible?

Morgan briefly glanced to Lily before speaking again.

"Reid's awake, we'll see you soon. Yeah. Bye," Morgan said before ending the call.

"Sweetie, what is it?" Garcia asked as she walked over with a sleeping Daisy in her arms.

"The body is gone. There is no blood or any trace of Alexander Dawson. They've even checked the security tapes, there was nothing. The checked the time you told us you were in the bar but there was nothing."

"What?" Lily said in surprise. "How is that possible?"

"Someone must have cleaned away any evidence of the body ever being there. Who could have done it?"

A small knock came at the door, all eyes went to door. Morgan walked to the door and opened it to reveal a well dressed man. His suit was clearly expensive, his brown hair slicked back and a rolex on his wrist.

"I'm looking for Lily Reid. I have to speak with her about an important matter," the man said politely. "I assure you, Derek Morgan, that I am no threat to her."

"How do you know who I am?" Derek asked, his voice defensive and cautious.

"The person I work for has made it his business to keep an eye of Mrs Reid, we mean her no harm. We simply want to speak with her about the matter of her father and his death," the man answered. "My name is Harrison. May I speak with her?"

Lily stepped forward and appeared at the door.

"What do you want?" Lily asked nervously. Harrison held out his hand, Lily cautiously took his hand and shook it.

"A pleasure to meet you, Mrs Reid. My employer sent me to thank you," Harrison smiled.

"For what?"

"Eliminating our biggest threat. I'm here to inform you that my employer is taking care of your father's body and that no investigation will be made into his death. I know that your husband is a federal agent, as is, Derek Morgan here. I'm here to assure you all that Alexander Dawson's death will be seen as accidental."

"Why are you doing this?" Lily asked. "I killed my father and you just made it disappear. Why the hell would you do that?"

"You have done something that we've been unable to do for a long time. We know about your past with your father. I must ask though, do you have any intention of continuing his business?" Harrison questioned.

"No, I hated him and everything he stood for. I don't want any part of this. I just want to be left alone," Lily said angrily. "I don't care what happens with my father's business. He beat my husband brutally and tried to take away my family."

"I just had to ask," Harrison said. "You will be left alone. My employer simply sent to me to inform you about what was going to happen. I will say though, when he thanks someone, he sends a gift soon after. He always has. It won't be anything dangerous. I'll leave you alone. Please give my best to Dr Reid and congratulations on the baby. Goodbye."

Harrison began to walk away when Lily caught his arm. "Wait!" Lily called, Harrison turned to face her. She stepped closer so Morgan was unable to hear what she about to say. "Tell your employer, thank you, for what he has done. I may not agree with his business but he stopped me from losing my family. Thank you."

Lily let go of his wrist.

"I'll pass the message to him, Mrs Reid," Harrison nodded. "Goodbye."

**Enjoy and please review**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey everyone, here is the next chapter for you all. I hope you enjoy this chapter, little warning, there is a time jump in this chapter but I hope you like it. I'm sorry for it being short, I had to work late tonight and I got home later than I thought.**

**Thank you for all the reviews, you are all great, wonderful and brilliant. I loved seeing the reviews, they made me smile. Thank you!**

**Enjoy and please review**

**All mistakes are my own**

"Spencer, wake up. Come on, baby. You can do it," a voice echoed through the dark haze he was trying to fight through. He recognised the voice, it was a voice that he loved to hear. He pushed through the haze and opened his eyes to see Lily smiling down at him. He loved the feel of her hand through his hair, each motion calming him. "There is my wonderful husband."

Reid looked around for a moment and realised that he wasn't at home, he was at the hospital. "Lily, why am I at the hospital? I didn't need to go to the hospital."

"What do you remember?" Lily asked.

"I remember watching that Harrison man talk to you and then nothing. What happened?" Reid said.

"You fell asleep on the sofa and when we tried to wake you up, you stayed asleep. You wouldn't wake up. We rushed you to the hospital and they are treating your injuries. Don't ever scare me like that again. You're body couldn't deal with what had happened. You've been asleep since yesterday."

"I'm sorry, I didn't come to the hospital because of Alexander. I guess he isn't going to be a problem any more," Reid sighed happily before reaching his hand out and stroking Lily's hair behind her ears. "How are you doing? After that Harrison guy visited."

"I feel fine, I feel like a weight has been lifted from my shoulders. Spencer, I know I should feel guilty about shooting Alexander but I don't, I feel that I did the right thing. He was going to kill me, he was going to kill our baby. I protected what I love," Lily answered. "Spencer, everything is going to be okay now. We can move forward."

"I know we can," Reid smiled. "Just promise me something."

"Anything," Lily said before laying down on the bed. Reid put his hand around her and hugged as best as he could. He ignored the aching pain that revealed around his body. He didn't focus on the pain because he needed to focus on Lily. He needed to focus on the woman that loved. Over the last week or so he thought he was going to lose her and his baby. He didn't have to fear losing them any more. All he had to do was focus on loving his family.

"No more secrets and no more ghosts," Reid whispered to her. "Let's focus on the future and raising our child. I want him or her to have an amazing life, one filled with love. I know we can give our child a wonderful life."

"No more secrets or ghosts," Lily agreed. "Spencer, you are going to make a wonderful father."

"You are going to be a wonderful mother," Reid smiled even though it hurt his face, he knew that he was going to be sore for a while. "You do realise that now I can focus on reading to the baby. He or she needs to know the classics before they are born."

Lily let out a loud giggle. "I'll allow the reading to my stomach but the moment you start playing the doctor who theme tune to the baby is the day we need to talk. Our baby gets to choose which doctor who is the best."

"Tom Baker was the best one," Reid smirked.

"The war continues..." Lily laughed before holding Reid's hand. He gave it a comforting squeeze.

"I love you, Mrs Reid."

"I love you too, Mr Reid."

**Two months, two weeks later**

Reid held Lily's hand as she laid down on the table, she shivered slightly as the ultrasound gel was spread on her baby bump, Lily now had a large visible bump, he loved. Lily loved being pregnant, she loved feeling the baby inside of her. Reid felt nervous as he watched Lily's doctor, Dr Wate, begin the ultrasound. This wasn't the first ultrasound he had attended with Lily. They both wanted a questioned answered and they hoped today was the day they would receive their answer. Joy flooded from his heart as he heard his baby's heartbeat on the monitor.

"Your baby has a strong heart," Dr Wate smiled.

"Dr Wate, could you answer a question for us? We really want to find out," Lily asked. "Is it a boy or a girl?

Dr Wate examined the screen for a few moments before turning back to Reid and Lily. "Are you sure you want to know?"

"Please, we want to know," Reid nodded.

"You are going to be the parents of a baby boy," Dr Wate smiled.

"A boy!" Lily said happily before turning to him. "Spencer, we are going to have a son. I'm so happy."

"A son, I can't wait to meet him. Thank you Lily," Spencer said before giving Lily a kiss to her lips.

"I'll get a DVD of the ultrasound and a photo done for you," Dr Wate said. "I'll be a few minutes."

Reid wiped the ultrasound gel from Lily's stomach and helped her up from the bed.

"I told you it was going to be a boy," Lily grinned as she pulled her t-shirt over her baby bump.

"I know, I owe you a foot rub. I lost the bet," Reid said as he grabbed Lily's jacket and help her into it. "Garcia is going to jump for joy when she hears we are having a boy."

Lily let out a small laugh. "Morgan is also going to owe Garcia a night out to the theatre. He lost the bet to her. Garcia said it was going to be a boy."

"Ladies always win," Reid chuckled.

"Yes, we do."

**Please review**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey everyone, here is the next chapter for you all. I hope you enjoy this chapter. **

**Thank you so much for all the reviews, they are wonderful and amazing as always. Thank you!**

**Enjoy and please review**

**All mistake are my own**

**Later that night**

Reid knocked on the door of Garcia and Morgan's house. He couldn't wait for the dinner that Garcia and Rossi were preparing together. Most of all, he couldn't wait to sit down with the team, sit with his family and tell them that he was have a son. The entire team had been placing bets on what the baby would be, he wasn't sure who was going to win or lose but he knew they would all be happy. He had been the gender of the baby quiet all day, he wanted it to be a surprise for the team over dinner. The opened to reveal Morgan with Daisy in his arms. Daisy giggled and jumped up and down happily in Morgan's arms at the sight of Reid and Lily.

"Someone is happy to see her Uncle Reid and Aunt Lily," Morgan laughed. Reid reached his arms out, Morgan immediately handed Daisy to Reid.

Reid walked into the house with Lily at his side. Daisy giggled as Reid made funny faces at her. "Hello Daisy, how is my wonderful niece?"

"She has been a very good girl and it is almost bedtime," Morgan smiled.

"I can't believe how big she is," Lily said as she stepped forward and tickled Daisy's stomach. Daisy wiggled happily in Reid's arms before reaching out her small hand out and playing with Lily's hair. "Can I hold her?"

"Of course," Morgan said. Reid passed Daisy over to Lily who proceeded make more funny faces at Daisy.

Emily, JJ and Hotch walked into the room and were delighted to see Reid and Lily.

"Hey guys," Emily greeted before walking over to Lily and talking to her. "How did the scan go?"

"Everything is fine, the baby is healthy and growing well," Lily answered. Daisy let out a small yawn that caused Lily to smile and look to Morgan. "Morgan, I think someone is getting sleepy."

"I'm on it," Morgan said as he stepped forward and gently took Daisy into his arms. "Come on Daisy Rose, time for you to go to sleep."

Daisy leaned against Morgan's chest and let out another yawn. Morgan turned back to the group. "I'll be back once I have her settled."

"Any other news about the scan you might want to share?" JJ asked playfully.

"Nice try but we are not telling till everyone is at the table," Lily said. "We will show you the ultrasound picture after dinner, we also have a DVD of the ultrasound."

"I tried," JJ sighed before letting out a smile.

**Dinner**

"Garcia and Rossi, this is amazing," Lily complimented as she took another bite of her pasta. "You are amazing cooks."

"Thank you, Lily," Rossi smiled.

"Thank you," Garcia said before taking a sip of her water. "Okay, spill. Please tell us the gender of the baby, we have all been dying to find out. You promised you would tell us over dinner."

"Do you want to tell them or should I?" Reid said to Lily.

"Spencer, I think you should tell them," Lily said before taking his hand and holding it. She placed her other on her baby bump and smiled.

"Should we buy blue or pink?" Hotch asked.

"We are going to have a baby boy, you should buy blue," Reid revealed. Garcia immediately slid her chair out, rose up from her chair and walked over to Lily. She leaned down and gave Lily a gently hug.

"I'm so happy for you both," Garcia said as she came away from the hug. "We must go baby shopping, I know some amazing stores. Emily and JJ, do you want to come? We can have a girls day out."

"Sounds like a plan," Emily chuckled gently before turning to Morgan, Hotch and Rossi. "Pay up boys, you lost the bet."

All three men brought out a twenty dollar note each and handed them to Emily. Emily proceeded to give JJ and Garcia their share of the money. "Wonderful doing business with you but you three should know not to bet against women when it comes to babies."

"We'll win next time, Emily," Rossi said before lifting his glass up. "A toast to Lily and Reid, may your son be healthy and blessed."

Everyone raised their drinks and clinked them before taking a drink. Lily was drinking water. Everyone settled back into their seats and finished their meals. Garcia and Rossi retreated to the kitchen and began preparing dessert.

"Dr Wate said the baby has a strong heart," Reid told the group.

"He gets them from his daddy," Lily sighed happily as she leaned back into her seat.

"No, he gets his strong heart from his mummy," Reid smiled before leaning to the side and kissing Lily.

**Garcia**

Garcia continued to stir the bowl of melted chocolate, she looked up and felt her heart warm at the sight in front of her.

"Rossi, come here," Garcia whispered quietly. Rossi came to her side and followed her gaze. He smiled as he took in Reid kissing Lily, he smiled even more as he watched Reid and Lily being happy.

"I'm so happy for them," Garcia sighed happily before she spooned the chocolate carefully over the dessert.

"Reid deserves to be happy after everything he has been through, they both deserve to be happy," Rossi said as he decorated the edge of the plates with a raspberry sauce.

"We have a weekly chat," Garcia began to explain. "Reid likes to know everything going on and I always want to know how he is doing. He is so excited to be a father, he even reads classics to the baby. I know he is going to a wonderful father, he is already a fantastic Uncle to Daisy."

"Garcia, have they brought a crib yet?" Rossi asked.

Garcia looked up at Rossi with a confused look on his face. "No, they haven't. They haven't started the nursery yet, they wanted to know the sex of the baby. Rossi, what have you done?"

"Let's just say they have a present coming their way," Rossi smiled.

**Please review**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey everyone, here is the next chapter for you all, I hope you enjoy this. There is a time jump in this chapter. Get ready to meet baby Reid. **

**Thank you all so much for all the reviews, they are amazing and wonderful. Thank you!**

**Enjoy and please review**

**All mistakes are my own**

**Two weeks later**

Reid picked up the paint roller and began to paint the wall the blue colour that Lily had chosen. The last two weeks had been hectic, the BAU had been busy over the last two weeks, he had barely been home. Most of the team had been away from their homes over the last two weeks. It was a relief to have the weekend off, he could finally focus on getting the nursery ready. The nursery was being put in the bedroom he had been used when Garcia had been living with him, they had finally moved into Garcia's old room. He was nervous but also excited about being a father. He was afraid of developing schizophrenia and he was afraid that his son might develop it when he was older. There was risk and Reid couldn't ignore that risk.

"Spencer, can you come here for a minute?" Lily called from the kitchen.

"Coming!" Spencer called back, he placed the roller back in the tray and wiped his hands with a nearby towel, he walked into the kitchen and was confused at what he saw. On the counter was a large basket full of blue baby items. Onesies and toys.

"Who is this from?" Reid asked as began to take items out of the basket.

"This came with it," Lily said as she held up a small card and began to read from it. "Thank you for what you did for us. My employer sends his thanks again along with this gift for you. Please accept and we hope all the best for you, your husband and your son. Harrison."

"This is the gift that he was going to send," Reid realised. "Wait, how did he know we are having a boy?"

"I don't know and I don't want to think about how he knew. It's a very nice gift," Lily mused as picked up a baby onesie from the basket. Her face transformed into a smile as she looked at the back of the it. "Spencer, look."

Reid looked to the onsie and smiled when he saw the word 'REID' on the back of it.

"It's so adorable," Lily smiled. She placed it on her bump, a bump that was getting bigger, she rubbed her stomach. "I can't wait to have you, I can't wait to see you."

Reid walked over to Lily and took the onesie off her stomach. He leaned down and kissed her stomach causing her to giggle happily. He leaned back up and kissed her on the lips. "I can't wait to meet him too."

"Spencer, have you thought about any names?"

"I wanted to talk to you about that, I have a name but I wanted to know what you thought about it. I want to give our baby a strong name," Reid said as he put his hand on her stomach.

"What name were you thinking of?"

**Three months, two weeks later**

Reid couldn't stop his leg going up and down as Morgan drove him to the hospital. He had received a call as he was about to leave work that Lily was at the hospital and she was in labour. He had grabbed Morgan, he knew he wasn't going to be able drive safely, and had rushed out of the BAU. They were almost at the hospital. He hoped he wasn't too late. He wanted to be there to support Lily and be there for the birth of his son.

The hospital entrance came into view and Reid whipped off his seatbelt before the SUV had stopped. Morgan pulled the car over and Reid raced into the hospital. He knew that Morgan would find them after he had parked the car properly. He waited for the elevator to arrive and pressed the button for the maternity ward that Lily was on. Every minute going by was torture, he just wanted to see Lily. He rushed up to the desk.

"I'm looking for my wife, her name is Lily Reid."

"She is in room six," the nurse smiled at him.

"Thank you," Reid thanked before he rushed to room six. He opened the door to see Lily on the bed, she was connected to a few drips and monitors, one them was monitoring the babies heartbeat.

"Spencer, thank god," Lily sighed happily.

"Are you okay?" Reid asked as he sat down next to her and held her hand.

"I'm fine, I'm almost there. This baby is certainly in a rush to meet us," Lily smiled before wincing in pain, she clinched Reid's hand tightly. "Don't worry, contraction, perfectly normal."

The contraction lasted for a minute before going away, her grip loosened on Reid's hands. He let out a small sigh as she let go, he never knew she could grip that tight.

"How long have you been in labour?" Reid asked.

"About an hour and a half," Lily answered. "I was at home, I had a friend from work over and then my water broke. She brought me to the hospital and once I was settled I had her call you."

**Half an hour later**

"Lily, I need you to push now. You are so close," Dr Wate ordered. "Push!"

Lily let out a small cry as she pushed, Reid held her close and let her hold his hand tightly. Lily stopped pushing and collapsed gently back into the pillows behind her.

"I can't do this, I can't," Lily cried.

Reid put his arm around and helped lift her up again. "Yes, you can. I know you can baby. You are so strong and I know how much you want to meet our baby. One last push and we can see him," Reid said strongly, the doctor nodded to him confirming what he had said. "Lily, you saved this family. I love you so much. Push! I know you can do it."

Lily looked up at him and nodded, he took a deep breath and pushed again, she let out a small scream as she let out one last push. She collapsed back into Reid's arms as she no longer felt the need to push. A few seconds later, a small cry filled the air.

"It's a beautiful baby boy," Dr Wate announced as he raised the baby up, a nurse placed a towel over Lily's chest and Dr Wate placed the baby on the towel.

"Spencer, would you like to cut the cord?" Dr Wate said as he clamped the cord and Reid the scissors, Reid nodded and cut the umbilical cord. He returned back to Lily's side and stared down at his beautiful baby boy. Lily helped to wipe away some of the blood and other things from the baby, she cried as she held her baby to her chest.

"He's so beautiful," Reid cried happily before kissing Lily. "Thank you."

Lily kiss Reid back and look back to her son and smiled. "Spencer, look what we did. He's wonderful."

**A few hours later**

Reid cradled his son in his arms as he sat down on a chair, he was beautiful and so small. He had his mother's eyes. Reid looked over to Lily and smiled at the fact she was resting, she was sleeping peacefully. A knock came at the door, it opened moments later to reveal Garcia, Morgan and Hotch. Reid rose up from his seat with his son cradled in his arms.

"Hey," Reid said as Garcia walked over to him, she gasped as she looked at the baby.

"Reid, he is beautiful," Garcia said happily before she stroked the top of the baby's head.

"Yes, he is," Reid smiled.

"Congratulations pretty boy," Morgan said as he walked over and looked at the baby.

"Congratulations, Reid," Hotch smiled. "The rest of the team will be here in a little while, they had to finish some things at the BAU.

"What's his name?" Garcia asked. "Can I hold him?"

Reid nodded and handed his son over to Garcia who proceeded to coo over the baby. "We wanted to give the baby a strong name, one we know is strong. Garcia, I want you to meet baby Derek. Named after his Uncle Derek."

"What?" Morgan said in surprise. "You named him after me. Are you sure?"

"Of course, I am. Morgan, you've helped me through a lot in my life, you've saved my life countless times. I want my son to grow up strong and you are the strongest man I know."

"Thank you, Reid."

**Please review**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey everyone, first let me apologise for two things. I'm sorry this chapter is short and I am unable to update my other fanfic 'Fighting through insanity' today as I have been very unwell today and I don't want to bring out a chapter that isn't good. My energy has been zapped today. I'm really sorry but I promise when I update tomorrow that it will be a nice long chapter. I do try my best to do daily updates but today is day where I am struggling a bit.**

**Thank you for all the reviews, they are wonderful and I'm so happy you like the name I gave Reid's son. Thank you!**

** Enjoy and please review**

**All mistakes are my own**

"Morgan, my turn," Emily said with excitement in her voice as she stepped forward with her arms ready. Morgan placed baby Derek into her arms, Emily held the baby and smiled as he opened his eyes. "Hi, I'm your Aunty Emily."

The entire team was gathered in Lily's room, a selection of balloons and gifts now filled the room. Lily was awake and felt joy as she watched the team take turns in holding Derek. Reid walked over to Lily and sat on the edge of her bed. "How are you doing?" he asked as he stroked her hair behind her ears.

"Feel a little tired but I'm so happy," Lily smiled. "I can't believe how wonderful he is. He's so tiny and beautiful. I never thought I would make something so good and wonderful."

"What do you mean?" Reid asked.

"I've had a difficult life and I've done a lot of stupid things in the past. I've not always thought I was a good person. Spencer, you showed me that I was a good person and we have made something beautiful," Lily cried gently. "I can't believe I'm a mother."

"Sweetheart come here," Reid said as he brought Lily into a hug. "You have always been a good person, he has your beautiful eyes. You are going to be a wonderful mother."

Reid looked over to Emily. "Emily, can you bring Derek over here?"

Emily nodded and brought the baby over, she placed the baby in Reid's arms. Reid turned back to face Lily with baby Derek in his arms. "He is beautiful and he is going to be loved so much. He is here because of your strength and your ability to protect what you love."

Lily took baby Derek from Reid's arms and smiled as the baby's eyes settled on her face, her son looked at her with a look of love that made her heart warm and melt, she stroked his head and touched his nose. Reid looked at Lily holding Derek and knew that the future was going to be good. They had both fought to overcome horrors and monsters that others could no imagine, they had both beaten addiction. Together, they had created Derek, a pure symbol of goodness in their lives.

"Does he have a middle name?" Hotch asked to break the silence.

"His middle name is David, we wanted honour Rossi," Reid smiled.

"Thank you so much," Rossi said.

A small cry filled the room as baby Derek began to cry, Lily shifted him in her arms as she began to try and calm him. He continued to cry despite her efforts. "Hey, little one. Shhh...it's okay."

"I think he might be hungry," Reid suggested. "I'll sort out a formula for him."

Lily smiled at Reid as he quickly left the room.

"Daddy will be back in a minute," Lily said as she held her baby. "Your daddy is an amazing man, he will always be here for you. So will I."

"So will we," Hotch smiled. Lily let out a large smile as she looked at the team.

**One week later**

Reid awoke to the sound of Derek's cries coming down the baby monitor, he looked over to Lily and saw that she was asleep. He let her sleep and quietly slipped out of bed, he quickly went to the nursery and picked up his crying son. He yawned as he cradled Derek, after a few minutes Derek calmed in Reid's arms. Reid knew that he couldn't have been hungry as his last feed wasn't too long ago and his diaper didn't needed to be changed. His son was simply being a bit fussy.

"Shhh...I'm here," Reid smiled at his son, Derek eyes were open slightly and looking at Reid. "I can't wait to see what you grow up to be. Mummy and I are going to make sure you have every choice in the world. You can be anything you want to be. I am never going to leave you, I promise. No matter what happens, I will never leave you."

Baby Derek's slowly began to close again, his small body stretching in Reid's arms.

"I'm so lucky I met your mummy. She gave me you," Reid said lovingly as he watched Derek's eyes close again and return to his peaceful slumber. Reid gently lowered Derek back into the crib. He couldn't walk away from the crib, he stayed for a few minutes and watched his son sleep.

"Sweet dreams," Reid smiled gently before moving away from the crib and walking out of the nursery. He walked back into his bedroom and slipped back into his bed, he jumped slightly when felt an arm wrap around his waist.

"I heard everything on the monitor," Lily sighed happily. "I'm so lucky I met you, I never imagined being this happy."

**Please review**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey everyone, here is the next chapter for you all. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Thank you for all the reviews, they are wonderful and amazing. Thank you for being understanding about only being able to update one chapter. Thank you again for the reviews!**

**Enjoy and please review**

**All mistakes are my own**

**One month later**

"Did you ever picture yourself doing this?" Morgan chuckled as he continued to walk.

"I never thought I would meet a women like Lily and have a baby," Reid smiled back. "Before Lily, I never thought of myself as someone who would ever have a family. I glad I was wrong about myself."

Reid and Morgan continued to walk through the park, Reid pushing a pram that baby Derek was in and Morgan pushing a pushchair with Daisy Rose in. Garcia, Lily, JJ and Emily were spending the Saturday shopping and having a girl's days out.

"I can't believe Daisy is over a year old, she's grown up so fast," Reid said as they sat down on the bench. Baby Derek let out a small cry but was calmed as Reid moved the pram back and forth in a soothing motion.

"Look at you genius, you are in full daddy mode," Morgan said as he watched Reid. Reid let out a small laugh before looking down to Daisy Rose, he reached down and picked her up from her seat. She let out a small giggle as Reid placed her on his knee.

"Un-ca," Daisy laughed before clapping her hands together happily.

"Hello Daisy," Reid smiled before lifting her up in the air, she squealed in delight as Reid brought her back down and whooshed her through the air again. He brought her back down to his knee and turned her around his arms so she was facing Morgan. "Daisy, who's that?" Reid pointed.

"Da-da," Daisy smiled before reaching her small arms out to Morgan.

"Come here, my mini babygirl," Morgan laughed as she took Daisy from Reid's arms and held her to his chest. "Daddy loves you so much."

A small cry came from the pram and Reid let out a little sigh. "I knew he wasn't going to stay asleep."

Reid stood up and carefully picked up baby Derek. He cradled him in one arm while he reached down and grabbed the baby bag from under the pram, he opened the bag with his free hand and took out a sterilised bottle of milk. He placed at his son's mouth and smiled as his son began to drink the milk. Baby Derek's eyes wandered slightly as he continued to drink from the baby bottle.

"Morgan, have you and Garcia set a date for you wedding?" Reid asked.

"We have a date set but with Daisy, the BAU and finding time for each other, it's been difficult planning the wedding. Garcia, being her wonderful, unique self wants to put a twist on the wedding but she doesn't know yet."

"You could do what Lily and I did," Reid said as he removed the bottle from his son. He placed the bottle at his side and placed a small cloth over his shoulder, he placed his son at his shoulder and began to burp baby Derek. "You could get married in the courthouse and then have a big ceremony when you have time."

Derek shook his head, he chuckled when Daisy copied him.

"Garcia wants a big, wonderful wedding and I want to give that. She has given me a beautiful baby daughter and I love being a family. I love her, I always have. Since the day I thought her name was Gomez, since the day I started calling her babygirl, I have loved her. I have you to thank for pushing us together. Reid, you made us admit how we really felt and I want to thank you for that."

"I guess I also have you to thank for Lily and I being together. I went to the bar after you punched me and Lily was in that bar. She ordered me a glass of ice and told me to put it on my cheek. I know you didn't mean to punch me back then," Reid said to Morgan.

"Fate is a funny thing," Morgan mused as Daisy reached out and grabbed his noise.

Baby Derek let out a small burp. Reid cradled him back into his arms and resumed giving him his bottle.

"Reid, you are a great father," Morgan smiled as he watched Reid feed baby Derek.

"Thanks, you are a great father as well," Reid said back before he changed the subject. "How many new baby clothes do you think the girls have brought?"

"I have no idea but I can promise you that Garcia has brought a tonne of clothes for her nephew."

**Later that night - Garcia**

Garcia yawned as she walked out of Daisy's room, she had just put her down for the night. She walked into the kitchen to see Morgan laughing at his phone.

"What are you laughing at?" Garcia asked as she walk to Morgan's side. Her heart melted as she looked at the picture on the phone.

"Lily sent me this a minute ago," Morgan said as he passed the phone to Garcia. The picture on the phone contained Reid laying down in bed asleep with baby Derek asleep on his chest.

"That is the cutest photo I have ever seen," Garcia giggled before turning to Morgan. "Did you two daddy's have a good day out?"

"We did," Morgan nodded. He reached out his hand and took the phone out of Garcia's hand, he placed it down on the side and put his arm around Garcia's waist. His hand gave her bottom a squeeze.

"Oh...Morgan," Garcia giggled as she leaned into Morgan.

"Daisy is asleep and I thought we could have some alone time," Morgan smirked.

Garcia leaned forward and kiss Morgan deeply. "What we waiting for?"

**Please review**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey everyone, here is the next chapter for you all. I'm sorry for not updating yesterday, I literally came home and fell into a semi-coma, I woke up and didn't realise how late it was. I'm really sorry. I hope you enjoy this chapter. **

**Thank you for all the reviews. They are wonderful, awesome and amazing as ever. Thank you!**

**Enjoy and please review**

**All mistakes are my own**

**Three weeks later**

"Spencer, are you sure that we can manage without me going working? I don't want to place all that pressure into you," Lily said as she sat down on the sofa next to Reid. She leaned into him and felt a warm tingle in her heart as his arm wrapped around her. "I just don't want to leave Derek with a nanny all day. I want to be a full time mother to him."

"Lily, we have enough money," Reid assured her. "We can manage and I can bring extra money into the house with my brain. Lily, we will be fine. I'm happy for you to stay at home with the baby, I think it would be better for Derek."

"Thank you Spencer," Lily smiled before rested her head on his chest. "What are you watching?"

"We are watching Doctor Who," Reid grinned. "I just put Derek down and I've ordered in. It should be here in about half an hour."

Lily leaned up and climbed into Reid's lap to face him, she leaned down and kissed Reid. Reid kissed her back and they continued to kiss each other. Lily stopped for a moment. "Spencer, I want to thank you for being patient on the whole bedroom scene. I just need a little more time, it's hard to feel in the mood and sexy when you have had a baby. We can, however, still make out like teenagers."

"Lily, we will wait as long as you need," Reid smiled as he stroked her hair behind her ears. "Just know that you will always be sexy to me."

"Oh, trust me when I say this. When we do finally have that wonderful night. I am going to make it special," Lily giggled gently. "I'm sure one of Derek's uncles and aunties will babysit."

"Emily would, she loves spending time with the baby."

"Come here," Lily said as she pulled Reid forward and kissed his lips. Reid wrapped his arms around Lily and laid her down on the sofa quickly, Lily let out a small squeal. She began to laugh when Reid kissed her cheeks and down her neck.

A small cry pierced the air, Reid stopped kissing and looked toward the nursery. "I'll be back once I get him settled," Reid sighed before getting off the sofa and walking to the nursery.

Reid walked into the nursery and picked up two month old Derek. "What's up little guy?"

Derek continued to cry as Reid tried to calm him down, Reid walked out of the nursery and began to try get his son to sleep. Derek continued to cry for a few more minutes till Lily walked into the room, he immediately calmed as Lily took him into her arms. Lily winked at Reid as Derek settled against her chest, his little hands clutching her cardigan.

"A mother's touch," Reid laughed.

"He just wanted his mummy," Lily smiled before kissing the top of Derek's head, she looked at the small amount of hair on his head. "He's going to have your hair."

**The next day**

Reid put down the phone, he had just finished a consult and still had three more calls to make. He rubbed his eyes and decided he needed to refill his coffee cup, he made his way over to the kitchen and began to make himself a coffee, he spooned in his usual teaspoons of sugar into the cup.

"That's your third one since you've been here," Emily's voice came behind him. "Are you okay?"

"Derek was a bit fussy last night and I couldn't sleep. I had a nightmare and it scared me," Reid admitted as he finished making his coffee, he took a small sip of it and felt the warm beverage run down his throat.

"What was the nightmare about?" Emily asked.

Reid looked at her nervously for a moment. "Can you promise not to tell Lily?"

"Reid, whatever you say to me will stay between us. I can tell that your nightmare scared you, you've been struggling to stay awake all day. I promise I won't tell her," Emily assured him.

"I had a dream last night and it was about Alexander, Lily's father. I know he's dead but the dream was about him taking away Derek. About what could have happened if Lily had not killed him," Reid began to explain, his voice broke slightly. "Lily was covered in blood and she wasn't breathing, she was dead. All I could hear was Derek crying and I looked up to see Alexander cradling him in one arm while he was holding a bloody knife in the other. He had stabbed me, I was bleeding everywhere. I could feel myself dying. Alexander smiled at me and then he started to walk away with Derek. I was helpless to save my son. When I woke up, I went straight to his nursery and watched him sleep."

Emily walked forward and rubbed Reid's arm gently. "Alexander is dead. He can't take away your son, no-one can. Reid, you are a wonderful father and I know you will do anything and everything in the world to protect Derek. Derek has a whole family around him to protect him. Why do you think you had that dream?"

"Everything has been just perfect lately. I have wonderful and beautiful son and a loving wife. Work is going well. I think in the back of my mind there is that fear that something could go wrong."

"Reid, everything is going to be fine. Don't worry. I'm always here if you need some help," Emily smiled.

"Emily, could I ask you a favour?"

"Anything."

"I don't know when but, could you babysit?" Reid asked. "Derek would love to spend some more time his Aunty Emily."

"Aunty Emily would be happy to," Emily laughed.

**Please review**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey everyone, here is the next chapter for you all. I hope you all enjoy it. I'm sorry it's up later than usual but I was watching the promo for next weeks criminal minds and the sneak peek. They look so good!**

**Thank you for all the reviews, they are wonderful and awesome. Thank you!**

**Enjoy and please review**

**All mistakes are my own**

**Two weeks later**

Emily laughed as baby Derek looked up at her and let out a small smile that melted her heart. She holding the car seat carrier he was currently in, she was babysitting her nephew to allow Reid and Lily some time alone. She loved being able to babysit, she enjoyed spending time with Reid's son. Reid walked back into the living area with a bag full of supplies for Emily.

"He can be a little fussy at night if he doesn't have a full bottle before sleeping, he likes it when you talk to him. He just started smiling. Call us if anything happens or if you need anything. Both our cellphones are charged and you can get through to us on the main phone. Do you have everything you are going to need?" Reid said quickly as he double checked the baby bag.

"Reid, calm down," Emily smiled. "I have everything, I have a small cot for him to sleep in, I brought it especially for the days I need to babysit. I have formula, diapers and wipe and everything else. He'll be fine, I promise."

Emily noticed Reid's anxious behaviour. "It's just a bit hard," he admitted. "It's going to be strange not getting up to soothe him or waking up to see him in the morning. I know you are going to take care of him. I just want to make sure everything is okay."

"It will be, you and Lily deserve a night off. I will call you if I need you, which I shouldn't, and I will treat him like pure gold. Your precious prince is safe with me," Emily giggled gently.

Reid leaned down and tickled Derek's tummy gently. Derek gave him a small baby smile back before making a few noise.

"Derek, I want you to be a good boy for Aunty Emily. Mummy and daddy will see you in the morning," Reid smiled at Derek before leaning down and kissing his son's forehead. He brought out a small blanket and placed it over Derek. It was cold outside and he didn't want his son to get sick. He stood up and felt scared at the prospect of his son being gone for a whole night. He didn't think he would feel this way. He knew that Emily would take care of his son, he knew that she would keep him safe and follow his routine. Lily was in the bedroom, she had already said goodbye to Derek and knew that if she saw him again she wouldn't be able to let Emily leave with him.

"I'll see you tomorrow at noon," Emily said before walking out of the door. "Goodnight, Reid."

"Bye Emily," Reid said nervously. "Call us if you need anything."

"I will," Emily called back. Reid watched Emily all the way to the elevator, she gave him a small wave with her free hand. Reid closed the door and walked into the nursery. He stared at the Derek's cot and had to remember that he was with Emily. His son was with a trusted friend. He wasn't with Alexander, the monster who stole his son and killed his wife in his dreams. Reid walked out of the nursery and closed the door. He walked into the bedroom and found it filled with candles, a soft music started to play and a creak came from the bathroom. He looked to the bathroom door and lost his breath as he saw Lily in a silk nightie. Her red hair was falling across her shoulders.

"Wow!" Reid smiled. Lily let out a small giggle before wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Just the response I was looking for," Lily smiled. "I know we haven't done anything since the baby but tonight, we are going to have so much fun. Do you remember that night in the car?"

"I can never forget that night," Reid said as his mind brought forward the memory of Lily pulling him into the back of the car and taking control.

"That was nothing compared to what we are going to do tonight," Lily smiled before kissing Reid on the lips, she grabbed his shirt and pushed him on the bed, she quickly straddled his hips and began kissing down his neck. "You've been so patient and you've been amazing. I love you."

"I love you too, always have and always will," Reid said back to her. Lily let out a big grin before she began to unbuckle his belt.

**Emily**

Emily unlocked her front door and disabled the alarm with her free hand, she looked down to see Derek stirring from the small nap he had taken in the car. He began to cry so she quickly placed the carrier on the bed and unbuckled Derek from it. She picked Derek up and held him against her chest. "Shhhh...it's okay little one. You're okay."

Derek settled after a few moments, Emily brought used her other hand and placed one of her fingers in Derek's hand, his small fingers curled around it and held onto it tightly. He looked up at Emily and stared at for a moment with his blue eyes. He smiled causing Emily to let out a small chuckle.

"Come on little one," she smiled. "Aunty Emily needs to make you a bottle."

**The next morning**

"Spencer," Lily giggled as Reid kissed down her neck, he went back to her lips and kissed them.

"Last night was amazing, Lily."

"It was," Lily grinned before kissing. "You were just...wow!

"So were you," Reid smiled as he laid next to her and pulled her close. "You were just...I can't describe how good last night was."

**Please review**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hey everyone, here is the next chapter for you all. I hope you enjoy this chapter, I apologise for sketchy updates this week but I have been a bit poorly. I'll try to get the updates back to normal. **

**Thank you for all the reviews, you are all brilliant and awesome. Thank you again!**

**Enjoy and please review**

**All mistakes are my own**

_**One month later**_

Garcia looked at herself in the mirror, she felt nervous as the shop assistant zipped up the back of the dress. She loved the feel of the dress on her skin and she loved the way that it hugged her body. This was the one, she knew it was. She turned around to see the shop assistant with a smile on her face.

"This is the dress," Garcia nodded as she looked at herself in the mirror, she turned around and stepped out from the dressing room. Emily, JJ and Lily let out a small gasp as they saw her.

"Garcia, you look beautiful," JJ smiled.

"It's perfect," Lily said as she snapped a photo on her phone. "Sorry, couldn't resist."

"This is the one, I just know it. I want to add my own touch to it but this is the one. I loved the red rose design on the bottom of it," Garcia smiled before turning to the shop assistant. "I'll take it."

"You look wonderful in it, your future husband won't know what hit him," the shop assistant smiled. "Let's get that dress all packaged up."

Emily, JJ and Lily watched Garcia go back into the changing room. JJ turned to Lily.

"Lily, do you wish you had had a bigger wedding?" JJ asked, curiosity getting the better of her.

"No, I loved the way we got married. Spencer asked me to marry him, he didn't want to wait. All he wanted was the team around him. A big wedding wouldn't have suited me or Spencer. Spencer is so romantic," Lily grinned as her mind went back to the day she married Spencer.

"How are things with the baby?" Emily asked. "I'm always around if you want a babysitter."

"I may take you up on that offer," Lily said before she frowned slightly. "Spencer is such a good father but sometimes he worries me. It's only been a few times that it's happened but he wakes up at night. He doesn't think I notice but I do. He wakes up in such a frightened state. The last time he woke up I felt him kiss my forehead, it was as if he was making sure I was still there. He gets out of bed and he goes to the nursery. I found him asleep in there."

"He must be having one hell of a nightmare," JJ said, her eyes concerned. Emily squirmed uncomfortably and Lily noticed it.

"Emily, do you know something?" Lily questioned.

"I know what his nightmares are about but I promised I wouldn't tell you. He doesn't want you to worry," Emily said sadly.

"Emily, please tell me. I'm worried about him, he isn't sleeping properly," Lily pleaded gently. Emily looked at Lily and knew she was going to be able to keep Reid's secret any longer.

"He has been dreaming about Alexander, you father," Emily began to explain. "He dreams that Alexander has killed you and stabbed him, in his dream he sees Alexander taking baby Derek away from you and him. He knows Alexander is dead but he still has that fear of losing you and Derek. Lily, you have to understand that Reid went through so much before he met you. He rebuilt his life and when he met you, he felt as if his life was complete. He is happy and he doesn't want that happiness to be taken away from him."

"Why he didn't tell me? We are supposed to tell each other everything," Lily sighed before running her hand through her hair.

"He just want to keep you calm and not have you worry. Reid has always been like that, he will keep things inside as long as he possibly can. He hates worrying the people that he loves. It's just the way he is," Emily said gently.

"I'll have to talk with him, he is with the baby right now. We promised each other we wouldn't keep secrets."

**Three hours later**

Lily unlocked the apartment door as quietly as she could, she closed the door gently. She felt confused as she heard Spencer talking and the sound of the Doctor Who theme tune. She tip-toed to living room but stayed against the wall. She smiled as she listened to Spencer, she took a quick peek and saw Spencer sat on the sofa with Derek sat on his lap and resting against his stomach. Derek was smiling and making happy noises as Spencer talked.

"Your mummy thinks that David Tennant was the best doctor but I disagree. Tom Baker was best Dr Who. We will just have to convince her," Spencer laughed gently. Lily peeked again and watched Spencer turn and hold Derek so that he was facing him. "Your mummy is the most amazing woman in the world, she's the reason you are here. She was stronger than daddy."

"She's only strong because of her husband," Lily said as she stepped from around the corner.

"Hey, I didn't hear you come in," Spencer said before turning Derek to face Lily. "Look Derek, it's mummy."

Derek made a high pitched happy noise as Lily took him from Spencer's arms and kissed him on his little cheeks.

"Do I get a kiss?" Spencer asked. Lily leaned forward and gave him a small kiss.

"Is something wrong?" Spencer questioned.

"You've been keeping secrets from me," Lily sighed, a hint of disappointment in her voice. "I pulled it out of Emily. You have been having nightmares and you didn't tell me."

"Lily, I didn't want you to worry. They are just dreams, I know Alexander is dead."

"Spencer, I find you in the nursery sleeping and it worries me. Derek isn't going anywhere," Lily said.

"I've put away a lot of people in my career with the BAU, I have enemies. I don't want them to come after me through my family if they ever got out. Lily, Hotch lost his ex-wife, he loved her so much and did to the day she died. I don't want to lose you, I don't want to lose the happiness I have now."

"Spencer, there is a lot of evil in the world but there is also a lot of good. Derek is surrounded by a family of good people. You won't lose us, I promise," Lily smiled gently before leaning down and kissing Reid. Derek's small hand touched their noses causing them to separate.

"Okay, little man," Reid laughed.

"Derek, if you love your mummy, you will choose David Tennant as the best Dr Who," Lily giggled.

**Please review**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hey everyone, here is the next chapter for you all. I hope you enjoy this chapter. I'm sorry I wasn't able to update yesterday. Sorry for the chapter being short. I admittedly got a bit into the book I am reading and didn't realise how long I was reading it for.**

**Thank you so much for the reviews, you are wonderful and amazing. Thank you!**

**Enjoy and please review**

**All mistakes are my own**

**Two weeks later**

Reid shut the car door with his free hand while he used the other one to carry Derek. He locked the car and readjusted the bag on his shoulder. He smiled as watched Derek look up at him and smile. He walked up to Morgan's door and knocked. The door opened to reveal Morgan holding a sleeping Daisy Rose.

"Hey Reid, come in. I'm just putting her to bed, she's had a very busy day," Morgan whispered as she held the door open. Reid nodded and made his way into the house silently. Morgan disappeared for a few minutes leaving Reid sitting in the living room with Derek still in his carrier.

"I hope your mummy and Aunty Garcia are enjoying themselves tonight," Reid said to Derek before unclipping him from the carrier and bringing him into his arms. Derek reached out and grabbed Reid's nose. He smiled and let out small happy baby noises as Reid began to made funny faces. Reid stuck his tongue out and laughed gently as baby Derek copied him.

"Hey Reid," Morgan said from behind them. Reid turned to see Morgan sit beside him, Morgan looked to Derek and tickled his stomach causing the baby to laugh. "How is my wonderful nephew?"

"He is doing fine, was a little bit sick last night but is back to his usual self. He sided with his mummy though, I lost the war," Reid smiled.

"What war?" Morgan asked confused.

"Since the very first day I met Lily, we have argued about who was the best Doctor Who. She says David Tennant and I say Tom Baker was the best. She printed off two pictures, one of each Doctor Who and put them in front of Derek. He immediately grabbed the picture of David Tennant and ignored the other picture," Reid said before turning to his son. "Your mummy has been treating you ever since."

"I hope they are enjoying the hen night," Morgan sighed. "I got a great range of movies we can watch once little Derek is asleep."

"I don't have to put him down for about another hour, I need to feed him and change him before then," Reid said before looking to Morgan. "Do you want to hold him for a while?"

"Yes, I would. Come here mini genius," Morgan smiled before taking Derek from Reid's arms. Morgan turned to face Reid. "Are you all set for the wedding in two weeks?"

"Yes, are you?" Reid asked.

"I can't wait to marry Garcia. She even agreed to take on my last name," Morgan said happily.

"Penelope Morgan," Reid said as he tried the name out. "Sounds strange to call Garcia that. I won't be able to call her Garcia anymore."

"She already talked to me about that, you can still call her Garcia."

**Lily**

Lily ordered another round of drinks and waited for them at the bar patiently. A man came next to her with a smile on his face and cocky attitude.

"Hi beautiful," the man smiled at her. "I have to say that you are the best looking woman in this place."

Lily held up her left hand and showed her wedding ring. "I'm married, leave me alone and that line is never going to work."

"It doesn't matter to me that you are married," the man chuckled. "Your husband doesn't have to know. I mean, look at you, you have a body that needs to be shared."

"I dealt with assholes like you and trust me, it ends up with them going home and watching some late night television. Leave me alone," Lily said with frustration before grabbing the three drinks the bartender placed on the bar and carrying them carefully over to the table where Emily, JJ and Garcia were seated.

"Thanks Lily," Garcia smiled before taking her drink, she pointed to the bar. "Who is that guy?"

"Some asshole," Lily said before sitting down. "He didn't seem to understand the word 'no'."

"I hate guys like that," Emily said before taking a small drink.

"I'm so happy that I met Spencer, he is a wonderful man," Lily sighed happily.

"Emily, we need to set you up with someone," Garcia said before putting her arm around Emily and hugging her tightly.

"You don't need to," Emily admitted with a shy smile. "I have a long distance thing going on."

"What?" Garcia gasped happily. "Who? When? Tell me, please!"

"You might not like it but I've been seeing Clyde Easter. He comes here when he can and we are still making it work but it has been nice. Please don't tell the guys," Emily asked.

"Invite him to the wedding," Garcia said with excitement. "Oh Emily, it would make my day."

"I would love to know who this Clyde is but I must visit the ladies room, I will be back in a few minutes," Lily smiled before getting up and making her way ladies room. JJ watched as Lily made her way through the crowd and felt a spark of worry as she watched the man that had been hitting on the bar follow her, his eyes glimmering with evil intent.

"Emily, that guy is following Lily," JJ said as she shuffled out from the booth.

**Please review**


	23. Chapter 23

**Hey everyone, here is the next chapter for you all. I hope you enjoy it.**

**Thank you so much for the reviews, I love you all so much and will never stop saying how brilliant and wonderful you all are. Thank you!**

**Enjoy and please review**

**All mistakes are my own**

Lily made her way through the crowds and felt relief when she was free from the dancing crowd. She was near the woman's bathroom when a hand clamped over her mouth and pulled her out of sight. She struggled against the hand and the arm around her chest. Her body whipped around and thrown into a nearby cleaning cupboard, she winced as her head collided with a hard wooden shelf. A light turned on causing her eyes to sear with pain. She opened her mouth to scream for help but a strong, brutal hand clamped over mouth and pushed her against the wall. Her eyes widened as she realised her attacker was the man from the bar. She struggled in his grip.

"Hello again, I didn't like what you said to me back there," he smirked at her as he used one of his hands to grip her dress. "I think you should make it up to me."

He leaned forward and began to kiss her neck, she cringed away in disgust and felt anger rise up inside. She felt his hand pull up her dress. She looked to the shelf and used her free hand to grab a glass jar, she smashed it down onto his head causing him to release her. Quickly shoving him away, she kicked him in his private area.

"Lily!" she heard JJ call.

"JJ!" Lily yelled as she went for the door and stumbled through it as she opened it. Garcia immediately helped her to her feet while JJ and Emily rushed towards her attacker. The man let out a loud grunt of pain as Emily delivered a swift punch into his face. Lily heard Garcia call for someone to call 911, she winced at the loud sounds around her.

"Lily. Are you okay? Did he do anything to you?" Garcia asked before she brought out a small handkerchief and pressed it to Lily's forehead. "Sweetie, you're bleeding."

"What?" Lily winced as she pulled away the handkerchief and looked at it, there was crimson red covering it. "I hit my head."

"I have to call Reid," Garcia panicked as she reached for her phone.

Lily grabbed Garcia's hand and shook her head gently. "No, it can wait. I don't want him rushing here with the baby. I'll go to the hospital and if I have to stay, I will call him."

"I promised him I would call if anything happened. I need to call him," Garcia said.

"Garcia, don't call him. Not yet," Lily pleaded as she looked over to Emily and JJ, they were now being help by two of the clubs doormen. Lily let out a shaky breath and she thought about what could have happened. She shuddered thinking about what she could have gone through. Jeremy had done that to her long ago, she never wanted to go through anything like that again. She would not be used.

**A couple of hours later**

Reid stirred from his sleep as he heard someone enter the front door, he recognised the sound of the key and knew that the girls must have arrived back from the hen night. He looked to his side and noticed that Morgan had also fallen asleep, the movie on the television was long over. They must have fallen asleep a few minutes into it. They must have been tired.

He looked up and noticed Garcia fussing over Lily, his eyes widened as he took in the bruises around the side of her eye and the bandage on her hand. "Lily! What happened?"

"Spencer, it's nothing," Lily said as she tried to divert his attention. "Where's Derek? I just want to hold him right now."

Spencer turned to Garcia. "Garcia, what happened? Tell me!"

Lily grabbed hold of Reid's wrists and pulled him into a hug, he held her tightly and began to check her for more injuries. "Spencer, I'm fine. Just a little banged up."

"Who did this to you?" Morgan asked as she stirred awake and walked over to Lily.

"This guy tried to hit on me at the bar and I told him to leave me alone, he was an asshole," Lily explained gently. "A little while later, I had to go to the ladies room. I was almost there when he attacked me. He put his hand over my mouth and forced me into a cupboard, I hit my head and cut my forehead. He tried to force me-."

"Stop," Reid whispered before he pulled her close to him. "Please tell me he didn't do anything. He didn't - I mean."

"No, he didn't hurt me. I smashed a jar onto his head and kicked him in his jewels," Lily assured him before running her hand through his hair. "I'm okay. You should have seen Emily, she punched him and broke his nose."

"Way to go Emily," Morgan smiled gently.

"Bastard deserved it, he was lucky I didn't have my gun," Emily said angrily. "I would have shot his jewels off."

"Spencer, can you get Derek? I just want to hold him right now," Lily asked.

"I'll get him," Morgan said, he knew that Reid was reluctant to leave Lily.

"Thanks," Reid nodded shakily. He took Lily's hand and guided her over to the sofa. Lily leaned forward and kissed him deeply on his lips, she loved Spencer. He was the only man to ever treat her with love and she didn't want to lose him. She came away from the kiss.

Reid brought his hand up and traced the bruises around her eyes, he leaned down and kissed them. Lily felt soothed by his action.

"I should have been there to protect you," Reid said, guilt in his voice.

"Spencer, you couldn't have predicted this. Besides, I have my own angels," Lily smiled at Emily, JJ and Garcia. "Thank you again for helping me."

"You are part of our family and we protect family," Garcia smiled at her. Morgan walked into the room with a sleeping Derek in his arms, he walked to Lily and placed Derek in her arms.

Lily cradled Derek in one of her arms and stroked his tiny cheek with her free hand. She stared at him and began to cry, she didn't know why but she couldn't help it.

"Lily, it's okay. You are safe now, you with me," Reid said as he wiped her cheeks. He noticed the rest of the group walked into the kitchen to give them some privacy.

"What if I hadn't been able to fight back? What if he had had a weapon? He could have killed me and I would have left the two of you. I would have left my son to grow up without a mummy and you without a wife," she cried gently. "My mum was killed when I was young. I grew up in hell and all I ever wanted was for my mother to come and hug me. I wanted her to tell me everything would be fine. I didn't have that."

"I'm so sorry that he tried to hurt you," Reid said in a small voice before putting out his hand and stroking his son's head, he stroked the small amount of brown hair he had. "Our son will always have his mummy and I will always have you. I love you. Don't think about what could have happened. All that matters is that you are safe and here with us now. Derek will always have his mother to hug him and tell him everything will be fine."

"Will I always have you to hug me and tell me everything will be fine?" Lily smiled at him through the tears. He wiped them away with his thumb.

"I will always be here," he smiled.

**Please review**


	24. Chapter 24

**Hey everyone, here is the next chapter for you all. Please see my other fanfic for my thoughts on last nights episode and my offer. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Thank you so much for all the reviews, you are spectacular and uber awesome. Thank you!**

**Enjoy and please review**

**All mistakes are my own**

**The next morning**

Reid laid in bed, his arms wrapped around Lily as he held her close to him. He had been awake for about a few hours, unable to sleep due the nightmares. They were back and he didn't want to tell Lily. The previous night had awakened the panic inside of him. The part of him that was constantly looking around himself for any threat, the part that feared losing his wife and son. They were sleeping in Morgan and Garcia's spare room. They had taken up Garcia's offer to let them stay for the night. Reid watched as the sun outside spilled into the room, illuminating the walls and his beautiful wife. He stroked her hair behind her ears with one of his hands and then placed his arm back around her. He wanted to take in everything about her, every detail. Lily smelled of flowers and lavender, her red hair felt like silk in his hands and her skin was smooth and warm to touch. She slept peacefully, her breathing gentle. He leaned over and kissed her cheek gently before he slowly crept out of bed.

He walked out of the bedroom silently and made his way down the hall, he quickly checked on Derek and Daisy Rose to make sure they were okay before making his way to the kitchen. He walked into the kitchen to find Garcia sitting at the table on her laptop. She looked up at him through her ruby rimmed glasses and smiled.

"Morning Reid," Garcia greeted. "Help yourself to anything in the kitchen. I was just about make breakfast if you give me a few minutes."

"I'm not hungry," Reid said before taking a seat at the table. "I might make Lily some fruit and take it to her in a little while. Is that okay?"

"Of course it is," Garcia smiled at him before she noticed the tired expression on his face. "Reid, are you okay? You are are really pale."

"I'm fine, just a little tired," Reid lied, he felt awful. He felt tired and exhausted, his mind had been plaguing him with images of what could have happened to Lily. Images he didn't want to see in his mind.

"Don't lie to me," Garcia said in her mother voice, the voice that told anyone lying to her she would get the truth from them eventually. "Reid, tell me. what's wrong?"

Reid sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "I didn't sleep well last night and I think that everything is getting to me. I don't feel too well today. Thank god it's a Sunday. Garcia, I remember seeing her in the car all that time ago when Jeremy tried to kill us by driving off the bridge. I remember seeing her under the water not moving. I don't want to lose her and last night reminded me of that. She has given me a beautiful son and she makes me happy. Everything I see in my job disappears, she makes it disappear. The thought of a man touching her and trying to hurt her makes me angry and it makes me think about what Jeremy did to her all those years ago. Her worst nightmare could have happened last night and I wasn't there to protect her like I always promised."

"Reid, you couldn't have known or predicted what happened last night. Lily knows that and she knows that if you had been there, you would have kicked that assholes ass. There is nothing you could have done. It was a night out for us girls. Reid, she is fine and the guy that tried to attack her is going to jail. Reid, all that matters if that you are here for her now. You two are perfect for each other and you make each other stronger."

Reid was about to respond when he heard Morgan's heavy footsteps come down the hall and into the kitchen. Garcia gave Reid a wink that sent a private message between the two of them.

_'We'll finish this later'_

"Hey Morgan," Reid nodded.

"Morning Reid, how is Lily?" Morgan asked as he poured himself a cup of coffee. "Do you want a cup Reid?"

"No thanks, stomach feels weird today. I'll wait till it settles."

"Sweetie, you have to eat something. You'll feel better."

A few moments later baby Derek's cry pierced the air. Reid quickly got out of his seat and made his way to Derek, he picked Derek up and quickly took him out of the room and into the kitchen.

"Shhh..." Reid said as he gently began to soothe Derek. Derek settled into his father's chest and looked over to see Garcia, Derek smiled as he saw Garcia.

Garcia got up from her seat and made her way over to Reid, she took Derek from his arms. "Reid, go and see Lily. You two need to talk. I'll get Derek ready."

Reid rubbed his eyes. "Thanks Garcia."

Reid walked back down the hall and into the guest room, he walked in to hear the sounds of Lily being sick in the bathroom, he rushed into the bathroom and held her hair out her face. He crouched by her sound and rubbed her back.

"Are you okay?" Reid asked as Lily grabbed some tissue and wiped her mouth. She closed the lid and flushed the toilet.

"I'm fine, I just feel a little nauseous," Lily said. "Must be the stress from last night."

"Are you sure? I can get you something from the kitchen," Reid offered as he helped Lily sit on the toilet. He looked at her and noticed a look of confusion come to her face. Her eyes widened as she looked up and into Reid's eyes.

"Oh crap!" Lily gasped before placing her hand over her mouth.

"What is it? Are you going to be sick again?" Reid asked as he stepped forward.

"I've been so focused on the baby and Garcia's wedding and your nightmare. Spencer, I'm late. I think I might be pregnant again."

**Please review**


	25. Chapter 25

**Hey everyone, here is the next chapter for you all. I'm sorry for it being short but I had to retreat to the realm of sleep as I have felt really bad today. Requested one shots will be posted tomorrow, I'm working on them. **

**Thank you for all the reviews, you are all super amazing and deserve every award in the world. Thank you!**

**Enjoy and please review**

**All mistakes are my own**

**A few hours later**

"Lily, have you done it yet?" Reid asked through the bathroom door. He had been standing outside the bathroom door for a few minutes, he couldn't stop pacing outside the door. He was so nervous about Lily taking pregnancy test. They had both decided not to tell Garcia and Morgan till they knew for sure. Garcia and Morgan were babysitting the baby for a while to give them some alone time. He was definitely going to get Garcia a present for babysitting. On the way back to the apartment, they had picked up a pregnancy test. Lily was taking her time.

"Spencer, give me a minute," Lily snapped through the door. Reid rested against the door frame, his foot tapping impatiently. He jumped slightly as the door opened. "Sorry for snapping at you, you can come in now."

Reid walked in and stared at the pee stick that was resting on the bathroom sink, he looked over to Lily and saw her nervously sitting on the sink. "How are you feeling?" he asked.

"I don't know how I feel," Lily said, her voice shaking. "How could I be pregnant this soon?"

"Morning sickness isn't usually present till the 6th week of pregnancy and if my calculations are correct and you are pregnant, I think it happened the night that Emily was babysitting Derek. The amazing night we had," Reid said, he couldn't stop the small smile pulling at his lips as he thought about that night.

"Spencer, are we ready for another baby?" Lily asked. "I love being a mother and I love Derek so much. I always wanted to have another child but not till Derek was older. I was taking the pill though. I'm so nervous. Are you ready to be a father again?"

"I'll be honest with you, I'm scared about this baby being so soon. I would love to have another baby and if you are pregnant then we will be adding another wonderful addition to our family. Derek will have a little baby sister or brother," Reid said. Both of them stopped when Lily's watch began to beep.

"Guess it's time to find out," Lily said as she grabbed the box with the instructions and made her way over to it. She grabbed the test and looked down at it, she checked the test and turned to face Reid. "Spencer, I'm pregnant."

Spencer stepped forward and brought her into a large hug, he kissed the top of her head and stared down at the test. He looked up to Lily's face and took a deep breath. "You ready to do this. I am."

"As long as you are with me, I'm ready," Lily smiled before placing her hand on her stomach, she looked to her stomach. "You are unexpected but we can't wait to meet you. Your daddy must have some superpowers to knock me up twice while using contraception."

Reid let out a small laugh before kissing her and hugging her again.

"We have to tell Garcia and Morgan," Lily said. "I'm one of her bridesmaids, she'll find out."

"Agreed," Reid smiled before he looked at the bruises on her face and the small bandage there. He put his hand on her bruises and realised something. "I came close to losing two of my family last night."

"You didn't though," Lily said as she stroked her hand through his hair. "I'm still here and so is the baby. Our little surprise."

"A great surprise," Reid laughed gently.

**Two hours later**

Reid and Lily walked back into Garcia's house, they held each other's hands tightly. They were both nervous about telling Garcia. They sat at the kitchen table and were quickly joined by Morgan and Garcia.

"Are you two okay?" Garcia asked as she looked at them. "You both look nervous."

"Garcia, I'm sorry about rushing out of here but we had to check something and it turns out we were right," Lily said before taking a sip of coffee and placing the cup back on the table.

"What are you talking about?" Morgan asked with curiosity. Lily nudged Spencer, he understood the message she was sending.

"I hope you two are ready to be an aunt and uncle again, Lily is pregnant," Reid said before taking a deep breath. "We are having another baby."

"What?!" Garcia said happily. "You are pregnant. How? You told me that you were taking contraception."

"Super sperm here beat it," Lily said as she nodded sideways at Reid. Morgan choked on his coffee and he burst out laughing at Reid's nickname. Garcia swiftly hit him on his arm.

"Shut up Morgan!" Reid laughed. Garcia got up from her seat and hugged Lily.

"I'm so happy for you," Garcia grinned. "This is so soon though. Are you both ready for another baby?"

"We already love him or her. Our family is about to get bigger and we couldn't be happier," Lily smiled.

"Be honest," Garcia asked. "Boy or girl? Which one would you like to have?"

"I will be happy as long as the baby is healthy," Reid said.

"Healthy is all I want as well. And I would love a little girl," Lily admitted.

"Me too," Spencer smiled.

**Two weeks later**

Garcia stood in front of the large mirror, she looked down at her wedding dress and felt nervous but she was full of excitement. Today, she was marrying Morgan, she was marrying her chocolate god Derek. She checked her dress and loved the colourful roses she had added to the dress, her own personal touch. She jumped slightly as a bouquet of flowers were held in front of her. She looked up to see Emily, JJ and Lily standing there, each of them in their red bridesmaid dresses.

"How do I look?" Garcia asked them as she took deep breaths.

"You look beautiful," JJ smiled, her eyes watering with happiness.

"Garcia, you won't have to walk down the aisle to meet him, he'll be running up the aisle to gaze at you in wonder," Emily smiled.

"I can't wait to get up there," Garcia giggled. "Is Hotch ready?"

"He is ready to walk you down the aisle," Lily nodded. "Today is your day and trust me, you look like a queen. You look wonderful."

Garcia stepped forward and all four of the girls hugged each other, she came away from the hug. "Let's get this started, my man is waiting," Garcia smiled.

**Please review**


	26. Chapter 26

**Hey everyone, here is the next chapter for you all. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Sorry for this being short. **

**Thank you so much for all the reviews, you are brilliant and wonderful. Thank you!**

**Enjoy and please review**

**All mistakes are my own**

Reid stood by Morgan, he watched as everyone took their place their seats. Rossi was standing next to him along with Will with Morgan at the altar. He put his hand on Morgan's shoulder causing Morgan to jump slightly.

"Everything is going to be fine," Reid assured him as he gave Morgan's shoulder a comforting squeeze. "All those nerves will disappear once you see Garcia. Just take a deep breath."

"I know, I'm not nervous. I'm just excited. We've been planning this for a long time and I just want everything to go to plan," Morgan said as he waited at the altar. The wedding was taking place in a beautiful garden that Garcia had fell in love with. The sun shining and the flower covered arch completed the wedding, the guests sitting on white chairs. Reid smiled and watched as everyone was seated. He looked to the front row to see Morgan's sisters holding Derek and Daisy was being taken care of by his aunt. The wedding music began to play and Reid snapped his attention back to reality. Morgan stood under the arch, he was facing the crowd.

As the music began, Henry walked out and walked down the aisle with a pillow in his hand, a pillow with two rings on it. Henry walked up to Will and stood by his side. Reid felt his heart jump slightly and a smile come across his face as he watched Lily come to the aisle and walk down it with JJ and Emily walking behind her, Lily gave him a small wink before all three women stood in a line at the arch.

The entire crowd gasped as they watched Garcia appear. Reid noticed Morgan now had a grin plastered on his face, a sparkle in his eye that Reid recognised. It was one that signalled his love for Garcia. Garcia walked down the aisle with Hotch at her side, she couldn't stop staring at Morgan as she walked down the aisle, her blonde curls falling down across her shoulders flawlessly. As they reached the end of the aisle, Hotch smiled at Garcia before handing her to Morgan.

"You look beautiful," Morgan smiled as they stood under the arch.

"Thank you," Garcia smiled. "You look handsome as ever."

Morgan and Garcia both let out a gentle chuckle before they turned their attention to the waiting priest. The priest nodded and began to speak.

"We are gathered here today to witness the joining of these two people in hold matrimony. Marriage is sacred and is a wonderful thing to behold. When two people join together, they not only join their hearts but their souls. The bride and groom have both written their own vows. Derek, if you will," the priest smiled gently.

Morgan took a deep breath and began to talk. "Penelope Garcia, you are and have always been the women that I love. I have loved you since the first day that I saw your beautiful smile and experienced the wonder that is you. You have given me the world, a world that I never thought I would have. You gave me a beautiful baby girl and you have given me all the love in the world. I love you so much. You are my babygirl, my one and only babygirl. I love you with you all my heart."

Garcia felt tears of happiness fall down her cheeks, she quickly wiped them.

"Penelope, if you will," the priest said.

"Derek, you have always been there for me. You have been the man I have loved, you always have. You kept me strong and you supported me when I needed you. You gave me a daughter and a family that I love and adore with all my heart. I love you so much. You have protected me, loved me and I know you will continue to love me through life and beyond. Derek, you have always been the man I love and I will always love you. You are my chocolate god, my one and only. I love you with all my heart."

Reid watched JJ, Emily and Lily all wiped their eyes, he knew that each of them were crying with joy.

"Derek Morgan, do you take Penelope Garcia to be your lawfully wedded wife, in sickness and health, for richer or for poorer, for better or for worse, till death do you part?" the priest said. Henry stepped forward with the pillow. Morgan knelt down and took one of the rings.

"Thanks little man," Morgan smiled before turning to Garcia, he took her hand gently and slid the ring on her finger. "I do."

"Penelope Garcia, do you take Derek Morgan to be your lawfully wedded husband, in sick and health, for richer or for poorer, for better or worse, till death do you part?"

Garcia took the ring from the pillow. "Thanks Henry."

She took Morgan's hand and slid the ring onto his finger. "I do."

"With the power invested in me by the state of Virginia and with blessing from the almighty himself. I pronounce you, husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

Morgan and Garcia both stepped forward, they wrapped their arms around each other and kissed passionately causing the guest to stand and clap.

"I love you, Mr Morgan," Garcia smiled as she kissed Morgan.

"I love you too, Mrs Morgan," Morgan said as he kissed her repeatedly causing her to giggle.

Morgan's mother stepped forward and quickly enveloped Garcia. "Come here , my beautiful daughter-in-law."

Morgan stepped over to Reid and brought him into an unexpected hug. "Thank you, Reid. Thank you for everything."

"Your welcome," Reid smiled as he Lily walked over to him and kissed him. Morgan gave him a small wink before returning to Garcia.

"I love you, Spencer."

"I love you too, Lily."

**Please review**


	27. Chapter 27

**Hey everyone, first let me apologise for how short this chapter is. It is a little late here and I fell asleep. Really sorry. Small warning - This fanfic only has a few chapters left as I am steering it to the end. This will officially end the tick tock set of fanfics. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Thank you for all the reviews. Thank you! You are all super awesome with cherries on top.**

**Enjoy and please review**

**All mistakes are my own**

**Three months later **

"I can't believe we are sat here again so soon," Lily smiled as she rubbed her hand lovingly over her large baby bump. "I never thought I would be this excited for a long time. Do you remember how excited we were to find out the gender of the baby when I was pregnant with Derek."

"I do," Reid said as he looked around the waiting room. He never thought he would be back here so soon either. He was excited and looking forward to the birth of his next child but at the same time, he was full of nerves. He already loved the baby so much but his love for the baby also returned his fears about what could happen to his family. How would Lily manage if something happened to him? Working at the BAU was dangerous and had risks. He knew Lily was strong and would be a good mother if something happened to him but he didn't know what he would do without her. He still had enemies out there, ones that could try and kill him and harm his family. How would he ever manage without Lily? He loved being a father but he knew he would never be able to raise the children on his own.

"Spencer, sweetheart," Lily called as she shook his shoulder. "You lost in thought again. Do you need to talk about anything?"

"No, I'm fine. Just thinking about work and stuff," Reid said. Lily looked at him with hawk like eyes, he knew that she was seeing straight through his lies. She opened her mouth to speak when they were called into the ultrasound room by Dr Wate. They walked into the room and smiled at Dr Wate.

"I'm surprised to be doing this so soon," Dr Wate smiled as she helped Lily lay down on the bed. "Most couples wait a year or so before having another baby."

"Like we said in the previous ultrasound appointments, this was a surprise. A good surprise though," Lily said before making a small noise as the cold gel was spread across her baby bump.

"We want to find out the sex of the baby today," Reid said as he took a seat next to bed so he was facing the ultrasound screen. Dr Wate nodded and turned on the machine before applying pressure to Lily's baby bump. The sound of baby's heartbeat filled the room.

"Another strong heart," Dr Wate smiled as she continued to check the baby. "The baby is healthy and growing at a great rate. Everything is normal with baby right now."

"Is it a boy or a girl?" Reid asked as he held Lily's hand.

Dr Wate turned to them. "I would start buying pink because you are going have a little girl."

"Oh my god!" Lily shouted happily. "Yes, I am so happy!"

Reid started to laugh at Lily's reaction, he looked at her and smiled. "Derek is going to have a little sister. She is going to be just as beautiful as her mommy."

"And just as smart as her daddy," Lily said. Reid stood up and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead before looking to the ultrasound screen. "I can't wait to meet her."

"Neither can I," Lily giggled.

"I'll get you some pictures and a dvd to take home. I'll be back soon," Dr Wate nodded before leaving the room.

"The guys have won the bet," Reid said as he helped Lily wipe of the goo. "They bet on the baby being a girl, the girls bet we would have another boy."

"Spencer, I know you are worried about something," Lily said as she stood up from the table. She placed her hand on his cheek and stroked her thumb over it. "We will talk later tonight."

"Lily, I'm not-" Spencer tried to say before Lily interrupted him.

"Spencer Reid! Do not lie to your wife," Lily snapped angrily. "I love you more than the world but you need to be honest with me all the time. I don't like it when you lock yourself away in your mind. Do you know how I know you've been worried for the last week or so? I know because you stare at your coffee in the morning like it is some crystal ball that will give you the answers. You check on Derek all the time when you are worried. Spencer, you've been talking in your sleep."

"My worries are my own worries," Reid sighed. "At least for now."

"No, they are not going to be only your worries after tonight," Lily said. "We will talk tonight and we will not argue about it now. Listen to a pregnant woman when her hormones are all over the place."

**Please review**


	28. Chapter 28

**Hey everyone, here is the next chapter for you all. I hope you enjoy it. Sorry for it being short again but I haven't been feeling my best for the last few weeks and I keep having some rough days. Had a rough day today. **

**Thank you so much for all the reviews. You are all awesome and amazing, thank you again!**

**Enjoy and please review**

**All mistakes are my own**

Derek giggled happily in Lily's arms as she held him, she placed him on her thighs and laughed when he placed his hand on her bump.

"That's your little sister in there. You are going to have a little sister," Lily giggled. "You have to promise mommy that you are not going to fight with each other two much. You have to be a good boy and when she is older, look out for her at school. Mommy loves you."

"I love you too," Reid said as he sat down on the coach next to her. He leaned forward and kissed her on the cheek. Derek clapped his small hands together and reached out for Reid. Reid took him into his arms and kissed him on his nose. "You are getting so big now, Derek."

"He is almost eight months olds. He is so adorable," Lily said as she tickled her son's stomach. Derek made a happy, excited noise as his mother continued to tickle him. Derek settled against his father's chest and Reid began to rub his back to calm him.

"Spencer, we need to talk. I want to know what is going through you mind. Don't lie to me," Lily said as she placed her hand on her stomach and gently rubbed her hand in circles.

"I just worry about things. I always have and always will," Reid sighed before looking down at his son. Derek began to let out a small cry, Reid reached for his pacifier and placed it in Derek's mouth. Derek closed his eyes and settled back on to Reid's chest.

"You shouldn't worry about things, at least, not alone. Spencer, I'm here. When we got married we promised each other that we wouldn't keep secrets, we promised each other that we would work as a team and help each other get through everything. What is worrying you? Is it the new baby?" Lily asked as she stopped rubbing circles on her baby bump.

"Yes and no," Reid said. "Lily, I'm just worried about the future. My job comes with danger. I don't want to lose you the way that Hotch lost Haley. She got killed by an unsub from his past but before that, they divorced because of his work at the BAU. I'm afraid that you may leave because of me not being here enough, I love you and I love being at home with you. I don't want to lose you, ever."

Lily reached her hand up and stroked her hand through his hair, she moved her hand away before flicking him in the center of your forehead.

"Ow!" Reid said as he used his free hand to touch his forehead. "What was that for?"

"Spencer, I love you but sometimes you can be an idiot," Lily laughed gently. "I will never leave you. When I married you, I knew where you worked and what you do. You catch the bad people of the world. You make it safer for our children to grow up. I know that when you are away on a long case that you will always come back to me because you love your family and you love me. I know that there are risks with your job but I also know that you would do everything in this world to protect us. Stop worrying. I love you and I will never leave you. You have given me everything in the world I could ever ask for. Spencer, you are my husband. I will stand by you no matter what happens because I know you will always stand by me."

Reid leaned forward and kissed Lily, he was careful not to disturb Derek. He came away from the kiss. "How did I ever get so lucky?"

"No such thing as luck," Lily smiled. "We were always meant to be."

**The next day**

Reid sat at his desk, he went through his paperwork at a steady pace. He looked up to see Garcia and Morgan arguing in the BAU room, he dropped his pen onto his desk and made his way up to the BAU room. He knocked on the door and heard the arguing stop.

"Come in," Morgan voice called.

Reid walked into the room and saw a frustrated and angry Morgan, he looked to Garcia to see she her scared. He recognised that look in her eyes.

"Is everything okay?" Reid asked.

"No," Morgan sighed before placing his arm around Garcia and kissing the top of her head.

"What's wrong?"

Garcia looked up Reid.

"Kevin is being released from prison. Good behaviour," Garcia explained. "He is getting released next week."

"What?" Reid said angrily. "Not now, I can't tell Lily. I can't put any stress on her. Do you think he might try to get payback on us? He was put in prison for almost killing me by pushing me down those stairs."

"He tries anything, I'll kill him myself," Morgan growled.

"I'll help," Reid agreed. "He comes near my family. I'll kill him."

"Right now, we just have to live our lives normally. I'm not going to live my life in fear of that jackass. We are all so happy, I'm not losing anything. He may have learned his lesson while he was in jail," Garcia said strongly.

"Don't tell Lily," Reid said to Garcia and Morgan. "I'll tell her myself.

**Please review**


	29. Chapter 29

**Hey everyone, here is the next chapter for you all. I hope you enjoy this chapter. I know this chapter is short but I couldn't resist ending it where I have. You will know why at the end.**

**Thank you for all the reviews, you are super amazing, awesome and brilliant. Thank you again!**

**Enjoy and please review**

**All mistakes are my own**

Reid unlocked the door and walked into the apartment, he was instantly hit with the aroma of food being cooked. He looked put his satchel down by the door and walked into the kitchen to find Derek in his high chair being fed by Lily. Reid wanted to laugh as he watched Lily.

"Yummmmy," Lily said as she fed Derek, she scooped some from his chin and continued to make funny faces. Reid walked up behind Lily, his nerves about Kevin being released disappearing for a moment. He leaned down and kissed Lily's head, she looked up to see him and smiled. "Hi, sweetheart."

"Hi," Reid smiled as he reached into the fridge and grabbed himself a bottle of water. Derek giggled happily in his chair as he saw his father. Reid leaned down and kissed his son on his head. "Hey little man, have you been looking after your mommy?"

"He certainly has," Lily laughed before passing the baby food to Reid. "Can you feed him while I get dinner out of the oven?"

Reid nodded and spooned some of the food on to the small plastic spoon, Derek fussed for a moment and refused to eat the food. "Derek, come on. It's okay. It's nice. See, daddy will try some."

He quickly placed some into his mouth and immediately grimaced at the taste. He placed the spoon back in the jar and forced himself to swallow. "See Derek, it's...disgusting."

Derek laughed happily in his chair as Reid grabbed the water bottle and gulped down some water. "Lily, what is that? It tastes horrible."

"It's only pureed peas," Lily laughed as she took a chicken out of the oven and placed it on the side.

"Lily, that is horrible. Don't we have anything nicer?" Reid asked as she searched through the baby food pots. Lily pushed him to the side playfully and took out a pot containing purred pears. "Try this."

Reid took the pot and returned to his seat, he grabbed a new baby spoon and opened the pot. He scooped some food onto the spoon and watched as Derek happily ate the food. Derek smiled as he swallowed the food.

"We have a winner," Reid laughed gently. "Derek likes it but I am not risking eating it."

**Three hours later**

Lily and Reid were sat in bed watching television, they were both laying against a wall of soft pillow. Lily laid against Reid's chest as much as she could. Reid took a deep breath and began to talk. He knew that he had to talk to Lily. He couldn't wait any longer, if he did, he might not get up the courage to tell her.

"Lily, I need to talk to you. I didn't want to tell you because I didn't want to cause you any stress. Especially with you being pregnant," Reid said as she paused the DVD they were watching. Lily shuffled up slightly away from Reid's chest. She sat up against the wall of pillows and looked up at Reid with concern.

"Spencer, what is it?" Lily asked as she protectively placed her hand on her baby bump.

"Lily, before I met you, something happened. Garcia used to have a boyfriend named Kevin Lynch. When I used to live Garcia after everything that happened to me, I came home one day to find him shouting at her. I told him to get out and that Garcia deserved better than him. After that, Morgan came over and he talked with Garcia. That was the night that they became a couple," Reid explained. "I left the apartment and got attacked by Kevin, he pushed my down a flight of stairs. I was hurt but after I recovered he got placed in prison for attacking me. Lily, he is being released next week and I don't know what he might do."

"Do you think he might come after us?" Lily said nervously, she reached out her free hand and grabbed onto Reid's hand tightly. He could tell that she was scared.

"I don't know," Reid sighed. "I don't know what he might do. I promise that I will protect you. I need you to be extra careful till I know where Kevin is going to go and what is going to do. I want you to keep the doors locked when I'm at work and I want you to call me if you even sense someone if watching you. Don't go out alone. Can you do that for me?"

Lily nodded, her grasp on his hands getting tighter. "Spencer, I won't lie to you. This scares me but I can handle it. I'll do everything that you ask. I'll keep the doors locked and I won't go out without someone with me. I trust you. I know you won't let anything happen to us."

Reid leaned forward and put his forehead against her. "I won't let him near you. I will protect you, Derek and our little girl."

"Don't forget about yourself, you keep on your toes and keep yourself safe. I can't lose you."

"You won't," Reid said. "I promise."

**One week later**

Kevin stared at the apartment building, the building where Spencer Reid still lived. He had lived in hell while Spencer had lived in luxury with his wife and children. Kevin walked up the pathway and into the building. He had been told not to go near Reid or Morgan but he had to. He climbed the stairs till he reached Reid's apartment door.

**Please review**


	30. Chapter 30

**Hey everyone, here is the next chapter for you all. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Thank you so much for all the reviews, you are the most amazing people in the world. Thank you!**

**Enjoy and please review**

**All mistakes are my own**

Lily wiped Derek's mouth and removed his baby bib, she chuckled gently as Derek sucked on his pacifier. She found it strange to imagine that she would have a daughter to look after. She let a smile spread across her face as she thought about all the different girl names out there. Lily knew that there were many names out there but there was only one perfect one for her daughter. She just needed to see her daughter to know the perfect name. She rubbed her bump lovingly and sighed. "What am I going to call you?"

The doorbell sounded causing Lily to look up. Swiftly picking up Derek from his high chair and holding him, she made her way to the door. She looked through the peephole and felt her heart almost stop. She stepped away from door and held Derek with one hand as she grabbed the phone. Lily dialled Spencer's number and waited for an answer. She looked at the clock and knew that he should have been home ten minutes ago. She hid in the kitchen and jumped as Kevin banged on the door.

"Hi Lily," Spencer answered. "I'm just outside. I'll be up in a minute."

"Spencer, Kevin Lynch is outside the front door. He is banging on the door," Lily panicked as she clutched Derek closer to her.

"Lily, I'm running up now. Don't open the door till I tell you to. I'm going to hang up. Wait till I say for you to open the door," Reid instructed down the phone before disconnecting the call. Lily dropped the phone to kitchen unit and stayed in the kitchen as the banging continued on the door. Derek began to whine before he started to cry.

"Shhh...it's okay, my baby genius. Daddy is going to make him go away. Mommy is here, she won't let anything happen to you," Lily said as she swayed her chest with Derek side to side.

**Reid**

Reid raced up the stairs, his heart pounding with fear and pure rage. He reached the top of the stairs and felt the anger inside of him explode as he watched Kevin hit his apartment door. "Spencer, I know you are in there."

"I'm right here," Reid snapped angrily as he stormed forward. He took in Kevin's appearance. He noticed the Kevin looked stronger and he dressed differently. His hair was cut short and he was wearing dark clothes. "Get the hell away from my apartment!"

"You ruined my life," Kevin shouted angrily as he stepped away from the door and towards Reid. "I went through hell in prison while you built yourself the good life. Garcia whores herself to Morgan and I see you found yourself a willing whore."

Reid rushed forward and grabbed Kevin by the front of his jacket and held him against the wall with all his strength. Kevin had wrapped his hand around Reid's wrists to try and dislodge him but found he couldn't.

"Don't you ever call my wife that, you scumbag," Reid growled angrily. "Don't you ever talk about Garcia or my wife that way. They are a force of good in this world. What the hell are you doing here? You are not supposed to come near my family or me. You are not allowed near Garcia, Morgan and Daisy."

"I had to see you," Kevin said as he tried to push Reid away but failed again. "It was because of you that I can't get my life back. I can't get Garcia back. It was you. You pushed her and Morgan together. She was supposed to be with me."

Kevin tried to push Reid away again but Reid twirled him around and hit him against another wall.

"You may be stronger now than you were then, Kevin, but you are not the only one that is stronger," Reid said through gritted teeth. "You almost killed me when you pushed me down those stairs. I cracked my head against the ground and couldn't think straight for a while. You came down those stairs and kicked me in my ribs."

"You deserved it," Kevin smirked.

"No, I didn't," Reid snapped back. "Get out of my sight and never come back here. I'll be calling your probation officer. Get away from my family and away from my home. You come near us again, I will put one straight through your heart. Or I can throw you down the stairs and see how you like it."

"I won't come near you again but I will always hate you for ruining my life. I'm moving away," Kevin said.

"Move away and stay away," Reid said in a low, dangerous voice before bringing Kevin away from the wall and pushing towards the elevator. Kevin kept his footing and stood still for a moment as he looked into Reid's blazing eyes.

"It's a shame you survived those attacks," Kevin smirked. "They should have tried harder."

"Never come back here again," Reid said angrily. "You do and I'll make you regret it. Stay away away from us all. Morgan won't hesitate to rip you to shreds. Go and disappear."

"I'll disappear but I will never forget," Kevin said before stepping away from Reid and running down the stairs. Reid let out a long breath as he released some of the anger. He rushed to his front door and knocked on the door.

"Lily, it's me. He's gone. You can open the door now," Reid called. He heard footsteps walk to the door and the bolt being undone after a few seconds. The door opened to reveal Lily, she was crying gently with Derek crying in her arms.

He rushed forward, closing and bolting the door behind him. He took Derek from Lily, Derek settled once he was against Reid's chest. Reid held Derek in one arm while bringing Lily into a hug, he held her tightly and kissed the top of her forehead.

"Lily, he won't come back. He can't afford to get in trouble again. It's okay, you are safe now," Reid assured her. Lily pulled away from him and wiped her cheeks.

"I'm okay, I just got scared for Derek and the baby. I don't know what I would have done if he had come into the apartment," Lily said before leaning forward and kissing Derek's forehead. Derek reached out his hand and touch Lily's cheek. Lily smiled and moved her face to kiss his hand.

"I promised that I wouldn't let anything happen to you," Reid said. "I'm never breaking that promise."

**Please review**


	31. Chapter 31

**Hey everyone, here is the next chapter for you. I hope you enjoy this chapter. I'm sorry for not updating yesterday but I wasn't feeling well. I keep having my up and down days so I apologise for my jumpy updates. **

**Thank you so much for all the reviews, you are wonderful and brilliant. Thank you!**

**Enjoy and please review**

**All mistakes are my own**

Reid gently handed Lily a cup of herbal tea, he watched her take a deep sip from the drink and let out a sigh of relief. "Thank you, honey."

"Are you feeling better now?" Reid asked as he took a seat next to her. He placed a hand on her baby bump and and rubbed it gently. "How are you both doing?"

"I'm fine, Spencer. We both are," Lily smiled before using her free hand and placing it over his hand that was on her bump. "Spencer, I know what is going through your mind right now and I don't want you to think about that."

Reid looked at her with a confused expression on his face. "I don't know what you are talking about."

"Spencer, I know that you are worried. I know that your fears about our safety were realised today but you protected us. We are safe, you have nothing to worry about."

Reid let out a long sigh before leaning his head back against the couch. "Lily, what if I had still been at work? What if he had a gun? Kevin is a dangerous guy, he has been in prison for a long time and he has a temper. I may have protected you this time but I can't help to think about what could have happened if I had failed to send Kevin away. You were crying and so scared when I came in. I don't want to see you like that again. It hurts so much when I see you scared."

"Spencer, everything is okay. He couldn't get into the house. I kept the door locked as you asked. I know the risks with being married to an FBI agent. I don't care about the risks. All I care about is you coming home everyday to us, to your family. As long as you come home safe to us, that is all that matters. I can hold down the fort at home. Don't worry, we will be safe as long as you are with us."

"Lily, you are the strongest woman in the world," Reid grinned happily. "I love you."

"I love you too," Lily smiled before pinching his nose for a moment. "Don't you ever forget that."

**Four months later**

Reid groaned as he felt someone shaking his shoulder, he sluggishly opened his eyes as he fought through the hazy sleep trying to hold him down.

"Spencer, wake up," Lily said as she shook him.

"Lily, what is wrong? Why..are you up?" Reid said in a low voice before letting out a small cough.

"Spencer, I'm starting to have contractions. I'm in labour and we need to go to the hospital," Lily explained as she gave him another shake.

"What?!" Reid shouted in a startled voice before jolting up from the bed, he moved quickly but lost his footing and fell out of the bed. He collided with bedside table."

"Spencer, are you okay?" Lily asked as she watched him get to his feet.

"I'm fine, I'm okay," Reid said as she shook off the pain in his side. He stumbled around as he tried to find his shoes. "We need the baby bag, the car keys, we need to put Derek in his car seat and put him in the car. Are you feeling the need to push? The baby can't come this quick."

"Spencer!" Lily shouted before flicking him in the forehead, she let out a little laugh. "Calm down, my water hasn't broken yet and my contractions are at least eight minutes apart. Take a deep breath and wake up properly. Everything is fine."

Lily winced and placed her hand at her bump. She took a deep breath as she breathed through the contraction that lasted for a minute before calming herself back down.

"Spencer, get some shoes on and a jacket. Everything is going to be okay," Lily smiled. "We get to meet our baby daughter soon."

**Hospital - Six hours later**

"Lily, I love you but I need to feel my hand," Reid said as he let Lily to squeeze his hand as she pushed. Lily let go of his hand causing to him to shake for a a few seconds, he felt feeling return to his hand. Looking at Lily, he couldn't believe how fast the baby had arrived.

"That is great, Lily," Dr Wate smiled before instructing Lily. "I need you take a few deep breaths and when I tell you, I need you to push."

Lily nodded and reached for Reid's hand again. Reid held Lily's hand and helped her sit up. "Spencer, I'm sorry that I keep hurting your hand."

"Lily, you are giving me another beautiful child. You can squeeze my hand till you break it," Reid smiled gently at her before kissing her on the cheek. "You are doing so well."

Lily let out a small laugh before she felt the urge to push again.

"Lily, you need to push. One last push and you can say hello to your daughter," Dr Wate said. "Big push!"

Lily squeezed Reid's hand hard as she let out one last big push. She gasped as Dr Wate delivered the baby. A few seconds later, a small cry pierced the air causing Lily to cry with joy. Reid released her hand and cut the umbilical cord. A nurse placed a towel on Lily's chest before Dr Wate placed the baby on her chest.

"Congratulations," Dr Wate smiled. "She is a healthy baby girl."

Reid kissed Lily on the lips before looking down at his daughter. "Lily, she's so beautiful."

"Spencer, she is beautiful. Thank you," Lily cried gently before letting out a little laugh and looking down to her daughter. "Welcome to the world, Marissa."

**Please review**


	32. Chapter 32

**Hey everyone, here is the next chapter for you all. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Thank you so much for all the reviews, you are amazing and brilliant. I'm glad you like Reid's daughters name. Thank you!**

**Enjoy and please review**

**All mistakes are my own**

Reid looked down at his daughter as she slept in the small hospital cot, she was wrapped and dressed in pink. He reached down and gently stroked the small amount of brown hair on her head. Marissa moved slightly at his touch before settling again. He felt a warm feeling in his heart as he watched Marissa sleep. He couldn't believe he had a beautiful daughter in front of him. He looked over to the bed and sighed happily as he saw Lily sleeping peacefully, her body recovering from being in labour. He wondered how he was so lucky. After everything he had been through, he didn't know how lucky he was. He had a beautiful wife, a beautiful son and daughter and a team that was always there for him. He looked down at Marissa and smiled.

"Hello Marissa, I'm your daddy. I can't wait for you to grow up, I can't wait to see what you do in life. I love you my little angel," Reid said to his sleeping newborn daughter. He couldn't wait for the rest of the team to come and see her. Garcia and Morgan were already in the hospital, they were looking after Derek.

An hour later

Reid watched as Lily stirred from her sleep, her sleepy eyes opened and smiled. He walked over to her side, leaned down and kissed her forehead. "Hello, how are you feeling?"

Lily shuffled up and sat up against the bed. "A little tired but I feel wonderful. Where's Marissa?"

Walking over to the small hospital cot, he picked up Marissa and walked back to Lily. He placed Marissa in her arms and saw a happy smile come across her face as she took in her baby girl. "Spencer, she so beautiful. I can't believe she is finally here."

"She is here and she is wonderful," Reid said as he sat on the edge of the bed. "Our little Marissa."

"Are you still okay with what I name her?" Lily asked as she moved the pink wrap down slightly to see more of Marissa's small face.

"Of course, I love her name. I love the name Marissa," Reid said.

"I just wanted to name her after my mother," Lily smiled happily.

"I love her name, I love our children and I love you," Reid said before sitting on the edge of the bed and looking down at his daughter. "Marissa Penelope Reid, you surprised us but you are a brilliant surprise. We will never leave you and we will always love you."

A small knock came at the door.

"Come in," Reid called.

The door opened to reveal Morgan, Garcia, Derek, Daisy and Emily.

"Hey guys," Reid greeted as he walked over to Emily. Emily handed one year old Derek over to Reid and smiled as he made his way back over to the bed.

"Dada," Derek said as he smiled at Reid. Reid sat on the edge of the bed and sat Derek on his lap, Derek looked to his mother and let out a happy laugh. "Ma-ma."

"Hello my baby boy," Lily smiled at Derek. She lifted Marissa up for Derek to see her in her arms. "Derek, this is Marissa. She is your little sister. You are a big brother. Isn't she pretty?"

Derek looked down at Marissa and let out a shy smiled before nodding, he hid into Reid's chest causing everyone to let out small chuckle.

"Derek, you have to be very gentle with your little sister. She is small. She is a little baby wonder."

"I love that name," Emily smiled as she took a few steps over to the bed, she looked down at Marissa and let out a small 'awww' sound. "She is gorgeous."

"Congratulations," Garcia giggled with joy before walking over to the bed with Morgan and Daisy.

"What's her full name?" Morgan asked as he held Daisy in her arms.

"Marissa Penelope Reid," Lily answered. "Named after my mother and after her Garcia."

"Oh, thank you so much," Garcia smiled as she stroked Marissa's cheek. Marissa squirmed for a moment before her small eyes opened to reveal bright blue eyes. Lily giggled as she watched Marissa let out a tiny yawn. A small cry pierced the air as Marissa began to cry.

"Oh, it's okay," Lily soothed as she began to rock the crying baby. "Mummy is here...shhhh."

Two weeks later

Reid moaned as he heard a voice coming from the other side of the room, he tossed over slowly and found opened his eyes a fraction, his vision blurred for a moment before it cleared enough for him to see. He felt the warm feeling return to his heart as he watched the sight in front him.

Lily was holding Marissa on her chest and rocking her gently.

"Shhh...Marissa. Everything is okay. Mummy is here," Lily said in a small, calm voice. "You know, my mummy used to sing to me when I was a little girl. She had such a beautiful voice. I want you to know that you have the best family around you, one that will never leave you and one that will do everything to protect you. I didn't have a good childhood but I promise you that mummy and daddy will give you the best childhood ever. Daddy is such a strong man, I don't know where I would be without him. I wouldn't have you or you big brother Derek and I love you two so much."

Reid closed his eyes as Lily began to turn around. He didn't want her to know that he awake and listening to her.

"Marissa, you won't have the childhood or beginning to life that I had. I am going to make sure that you go to college and you have a wonderful life. I have no doubt that you are going to be as smart as your daddy. I know for a fact that he could get you into Caltech with one phone call. He told me so himself."

Reid smiled at the mention of Caltech.

"Daddy loves you but he doesn't know how to act like he is asleep," Lily said causing Reid to open his eyes.

"You are a terrible actor," Lily laughed.

"You are a wonderful mother," Reid smiled.

**Please review**


	33. Chapter 33

**Hey everyone, here is the next chapter for you all. I hope you enjoy this chapter. I will tell you now, there are two chapters left after this one and then it will be the end. Sorry for the short chapter, I got a bit carried away with my knitting today.**

**Thank you for the reviews, they are fantastic as always. Thanks!**

**Enjoy and please review**

**All mistakes are my own**

One month later

"Come to Aunty Penelope," Garcia said as she held her arms out. Reid watched as Derek took unsteady steps towards Garcia but loved watching his son walk towards Garcia. Derek had been walking more and more, the older he got. Garcia let out a small laugh as Derek successfully walked over to her, she quickly picked him up and brought him into a big hug. "Well done, Derek. I'm so proud of you. Soon, you will be playing sports with your Uncle Derek."

Derek giggled happily as he wrapped his small arms around Garcia and began to play with her necklace. Daisy walked over to Garcia and sat down at her side, she lifted up a small bear. "Der-Der."

Derek gently took the bear from Daisy and giggled behind it shyly.

The entire team was outside in Garcia and Morgan's garden, the entire team were spending the day together.

"I love how she calls him Der-Der," Lily smiled as she continued to feed Marissa her bottle. "She is so wonderful."

"Unca Spen," Daisy said with a smile on her face, she unsteadily made her way to her feet before walking over to Reid and reaching her arms out to be hugged. Reid picked Daisy up and brought her into a big hug.

"How is my favorite niece?" Reid asked as he let Daisy sit next to him.

"She is being a little missy these days," Garcia smiled as she opened the locket on her necklace and smiled when she Derek closed it again. Derek tapped the locket again and began to try and open it. Emily let out a small chuckle before sitting at Garcia's side and opening the locket. Derek closed it again causing him to giggle again, he clapped his hands happily.

"Why is she being a little missy?" Reid asked before looking down at Daisy. "Are you being a little missy?"

Daisy smiled before shaking her head.

"She is entering the terrible two stage," Garcia explained as she handed Derek to Emily.

"She will grow out it, it's a normal stage of development. Most studies show that when children are two and developing their mental and social skills, they also develop their behaviour skills. Statistics show-" Reid began to explain before a soft teddy bear hit him in the face. Reid looked to his side and saw Daisy laughing. Morgan laughed as he picked up Daisy.

"Seems even Daisy knows when to stop you talking about statistics," Morgan laughed before kissing his daughter on the cheek. "Let's get you a treat."

Derek began to cry as he watched Morgan walk away with Daisy.

"Morgan, I think someone wants to come with you," Emily called as she tried to calm a crying Derek. Derek turned back and moved Daisy to one arm, he leaned down and held picked Derek up with his free arm, he held both of them against his chest. Derek and Daisy both giggled as Morgan carried them into the kitchen to get a treat.

"Derek loves his his Uncle Morgan," Reid laughed gently as he took a sip of his drink.

"I love him too," Garcia sighed happily. "I don't know what I did to deserve him."

"I remember when you two first got together, you were like teenagers," JJ smiled as she unpacked some food onto the table. "Everytime I would come into you office, Morgan had his arms around you and was making sure you had everything you needed."

"We are still like teenagers," Garcia said before giving JJ a small wink.

"Too much information, Garcia," Rossi chuckled.

"I agree," Hotch laughed gently before looking back and checking up on Jack and Henry as they played soccer.

"Food is all ready," JJ called to the team.

The team got to their feet and made their way over to the large table with all the food laid out on it, a tasty assortment ready to be consumed. Reid walked over to Lily and carefully took Marissa from her arms after she finished burping her. Reid looked down at Marissa and smiled as he watched his daughter look at his with both confusion and wonder. Reid let out a happy sigh as he looked over to team and then back to Marissa.

"What are you thinking about?" Lily asked as she walked over to him and kissed his cheek.

"I was just thinking about how perfect everything is," Reid smiled happily as he placed Marissa in her small carry seat. "I love how everything is. Work is going well, I have two beautiful children and a beautiful wife that I couldn't imagine life without. I love my life and I love you," Reid smiled as he leaned forward and kissed Lily on her lips.

Lily wrapped her arms around Reid's waist and kissed him on his lips. "I love you too, my sexy genius."

"I like that nickname," Reid laughed gently.

"Hey, you two!" Garcia called. "Come and have something to eat, lovebirds."

Reid and Lily both laughed before giving each other a passionate kiss. Reid knew then that all his waiting in life to find a woman was for a purpose. He had been waiting for Lily. He was married to the woman he loved and always would. And he was never going to let her go.

Sixteen years later...

**Please review**


	34. Chapter 34

**Hey everyone, here is the next chapter for you all. I hope you enjoy this chapter. The next chapter is the last one! As much as I would love to continue this fanfic, I feel like it is time to end it so the next chapter is the last. **

**Thank you so much for all the reviews, you are all just amazing and wonderful. Thank you!**

**Enjoy and please review**

**All mistakes are my own**

"What time is your mom back?" Derek asked as he sat on the couch, reading a large book, his black rimmed glasses hanging on his nose. Daisy let out soft sigh before looking up from Derek's ultra thin laptop, the laptop she was currently fixing.

"My mum and dad won't be back for at least two more hours. I'm sure they would love to have you over for dinner," Daisy answered as she finished installing the last component. She snapped her fingers. "Am I brilliant? The answer is yes."

Derek laughed from the couch and ran his hand through his brown hair. "Thank you so much for fixing it. You are the best."

"I know I am," Daisy smiled as she packed away Derek's laptop back into the bag, she leaned back on the sofa and stretched. "Where is Marissa tonight?"

"She is over at her best friend's house for a sleepover," Derek answered. "She is so annoying since she turned sixteen."

"Derek," Daisy admonished. "Don't talk about your little sister that way."

"She is the reason I need you to fix my laptop, she tried to install something and the whole computer just crashed. Just like my dad, she and technology do not agree. She can use a phone but she can't use a laptop. Daisy, where is Alex?"

"The monster that is my twelve-year-old little brother, he is at a sleepover as well," Daisy said before focusing on the book. "What are you reading, Dexter?"

"A collection of stories by Edgar Allan Poe and please don't call me that," Derek laughed back. "I'm not a genius. At least not one like my dad."

"There is no genius like Uncle Spencer," Daisy laughed. "How does your dad feel about you going to Caltech at seventeen?"

"He's worried but he knows that I can handle the work and the number of courses that I want to take. My mum is freaking out slightly but she just wants the best for me. My dad got me the interview and he even knows some of the people who teach there. They just want me happy and for me to be happy, I have to go to college now. It's even better that you are coming with me," Derek grinned as he put the book down. "How is your dad reacting to you going to college?"

Daisy let out a small giggle before getting off the couch she was sitting on and sitting next to Derek. "His overprotective usual reaction."

"That bad," Derek laughed as he slipped off his glasses and help them in his hand.

"He's excited and happy that I am going to college but he worries for my safety. I don't blame him for being so overprotective, he has seen some of the most horrible things in the world and he just wants to keep me safe. He has a set of rules that I must follow at college. I am to call him at least once a day to let him know I am fine, I have to carry a rape whistle and pepper spray with me and if I am walking home on the dark, someone must escort me, someone who I trust. I'm eighteen and I have to follow all those rules," Daisy explained.

"I will happily escort you," Derek smiled at Daisy. "It is my duty after all."

Daisy laughed gently. "Your duty as my boyfriend."

"Daisy, when are we going to tell them that we are boyfriend and girlfriend? They are profilers, they are going to find out one way or another."

"We will tell them before we leave in a few weeks but I want to keep this just between us. They know everything about us but this. I like having something that is my own. I like being with you," Daisy smiled gently before leaning over and planting a kiss on Derek's lips. She pulled away and took his glasses from his hand, she slid them back onto his face and giggled. "There is my dexter."

"There is my artistic wonder," Derek grinned back before leaning up and kissing her on her lips. He stroked his hand through her long curly black hair.

"Let's have a marathon make-out session," Daisy laughed before kissing Derek back.

**Reid**

"Thanks for inviting us back for dinner," Reid said to Morgan and Garcia as he walked with Lily. Lily stroked the small amount of grey in his hair and smiled.

"No problem. Derek is here so we can have a big family meal," Garcia smiled. "I'm so happy they cancelled that meeting. It's so nice getting home nice and early."

Morgan unlocked the door and opened it for Garcia, Lily and Reid. Reid walked into the living room and was no prepared for the sight that greeted him.

"Daisy!" Garcia gasped.

"Derek David Reid!" Reid shouted, his voice louder than he thought it would be.

Derek and Daisy both broke apart from kissing and jumped off the couch and onto their feet. Morgan walked into the living room and couldn't help the rush of protective anger that rushed through him.

"Mum, what are you doing back so early?" Daisy asked nervously as she crossed her arms.

"Young lady, I will ask the questions here," Garcia said with her finger pointing to her daughter. "Why were you two kissing?"

"Derek, why were you two kissing?" Reid demanded as he looked his son on his eye.

"Dad, I can explain," Derek said.

"You are damn right you are going to explain," Morgan snapped angrily. "Why did you have your hands all over my daughter?"

"Dad, stop it!" Daisy shouted.

"Everyone!" Lily said before placing her fingers to her mouth and letting out a whistle. Everyone winced at the volume of the whistle. Lily took a deep breath and stepped forward. "Everyone needs to take a deep breath and calm down. We are not going to resolve anything with everyone shouting at each other."

Lily pointed used both her hands to point to Daisy and Derek. "You two, explain."

Derek stepped forward nervously and pushed his glasses back to the top of his nose, his blue eyes looking worried.

"Aunt Penelope and Uncle Morgan, we were going to tell you but we just wanted this to be between us for a while. Daisy is my girlfriend and has been for last five months. I want you to know that she is my best friend in the whole world and I love her. She has always been there for me growing up and she is amazing. I have treated and will continue to treat her with the utmost respect."

"You love me?" Daisy smiled happily at Derek. Derek turned around and smiled back at her.

"Of course I love you, Daisy."

"Love you too," Daisy grinned happily as she blushed.

"Have you two-" Garcia asked before she found herself lost for words.

"No!" Derek said quickly. A look of relief swept across Garcia's face.

Daisy stepped forward and looked at her father. "Dad, I know you want to protect me and I know you are nervous about me entering into a relationship but Derek is close to my heart and I love him. He makes me happy and he protects me. Please say something."

Morgan looked to Derek and released a deep breath and relaxed.

"I wish you would have told us sooner," Morgan began to say. "I would have preferred you both be honest with us all. Daisy, I'll never get used to having a boyfriend but you chose the one person I think is worthy of you and I know he will look after you."

Derek and Daisy relaxed. Derek reached to his side and took Daisy's hand in his own. Reid couldn't help the small smile that appeared on his face, he was happy as long as his son was happy.

"Thank you, sir," Derek said nervously.

"Derek, you break her heart and you will have me to deal with," Morgan said.

"Understood, completely understood," Derek nodded quickly.

"Morgan," Reid called. Morgan turned to face Reid.

"Yeah."

"Morgan, I need a drink," Reid said as he made his way to the kitchen.

"Dad, is Uncle Spencer angry?" Daisy asked.

"No, he just needs to time to process this. I am going to join him for that drink."

**Please review**


	35. Chapter 35

**Hello everyone. Here is the last chapter for you all. I just want to say a big thank you to you all for being such wonderful reviewers and readers throughout this entire series. I have been so lucky to have you all as my readers. Thank you so much for all the reviews and thank you so much for being supportive and staying with the series. Thank you!**

**I hope this last chapter is okay for you all. I am so nervous about this ending but I loved writing it. Thank you again!**

**Enjoy and please review**

**All mistakes are my own**

**A few weeks later**

Derek packed the last of the items into the car, he closed the back door and felt amazed at the fact the entire back seat and trunk was packed to the brim with everything they would need for college. Daisy and himself still had two weeks before they officially started college, they had decided to drive to Caltech. A road trip before they stayed at Caltech.

"Nervous," Daisy said from behind him. She walked up to him and stood by his side.

"I'm nervous but at the same time, I can't wait to go to college and get started," Derek answered as he pushed his glasses back up on his nose. Daisy leaned against his shoulder and smiled.

"Just remember that I'm going as well, you won't be alone," Daisy said. "We have to go inside and have our goodbye breakfast. My mum is struggling to keep herself from getting all upset about us leaving."

"My mum won't stop going through check-lists she doesn't want me to leave without having everything I need. She has even packed three boxes of food and drink for our trip. She is sending more when we get settled," Derek chuckled gently. "I'm going to miss everyone so much."

"So am I," Daisy said, her voice cracking gently. Derek twisted himself around and wrapped his arms around Daisy, bringing her into a comforting hug.

"Don't get upset, they will visit us and we come back for the holidays," Derek comforted as hugged Daisy. "I'll miss them but we can video chat with them and we will always be in contact with them. Your Mom and dad have probably already placed a tracking device on some our things."

Daisy let out a small laugh and pulled away from the hug, she wiped her cheeks and checked that no make-up has run down her cheeks.

"I just didn't expect this moment to arrive so soon," Daisy said. "I've never really been far from my Mom and dad and I'm going to miss Alex, he is my baby brother and he always needs help with his homework. I can't wait to get to Caltech and start my studies but at the same time, I'm finding it hard to see myself living in a dorm and away from them. I think I'm going to miss my mum's cooking the most."

"I'm going to miss your mum's cupcakes," Derek said, his own voice cracking slightly. "Now, you've got me getting all upset."

"Come here, Dexter," Daisy said as she placed her hand around Derek and onto his shoulder, he pulled him closer to her and kissed him on his cheek. "Everything is going to be fine. We are going to have each other to lean on."

"I know. Just promise that you won't be blinded by all the muscles guys at Caltech," Derek said nervously.

"I like my men dorky and cute, just like you," Daisy giggled before ruffling his hair. "Come on, I can smell that breakfast is ready. Lets go and have one last big family meal before we leave."

Derek reached down and took Daisy's hand in his own, Daisy pulled him into the house until they reached the kitchen. They both stopped when they saw the entire BAU team sat at the table. They took their seats at the table and looked at the large amount of food on the table.

"Hey Rossi, how are you?" Daisy asked as she looked over to Rossi who had barely aged as she had grown up. There were more wrinkles now and more grey hairs but he didn't look different to how he looked when she was younger.

"I'm fine," Rossi smiled. "How are you feeling about leaving today?"

"Nervous," Daisy answered before looking over to Derek for a second and then back to Rossi. "We both are."

"Going to college is a nervous time but I guarantee that it will be one of the best times in your life," Emily said from across the table. She reached over and poured some orange juice into a glass. "I don't blame you for being nervous. I can't imagine how nervous your parents are. I'm both dreading and excited for the day when my Amanda goes to college."

"Mum keeps going over her check-list she wants to make sure we have everything," Derek said as he looked into the kitchen to see his mother talking his father. "How is Amanda?"

"She is out with her father today," Emily answered. "She is acting how all thirteen year old act."

JJ let out a small giggled next to her. "Being thirteen, that wonderful stage when you start to look at the world differently."

"Tell me about it," Emily chuckled gently. "How is Henry?"

"He is great but I don't approve of his new girlfriend, she needs to show us a bit more respect. They are out together today," JJ said.

"Jack just broke up with his girlfriend," Hotch sighed before looking to Daisy and Derek. "He wanted to be here to say goodbye but he just needed some time to himself."

"We understand," Daisy smiled.

"Here is some scrambled eggs and bacon for everyone," Garcia's voice called as she placed two large plates onto the table and sat down at the table. Reid, Lily and Morgan all sat down at the table. Their eyes holding back the emotions they wanted to express.

"Dig in everyone," Lily smiled as grabbed the orange juice jug and poured a glass for Derek and Daisy.

Three hours later

Morgan, Reid, Garcia, Lily, Derek and Daisy stood by the car that was now parked on the street. The rest of the team had said goodbye to Derek and Daisy but now came the hardest moment. Saying goodbye to their parents.

Garcia stepped forward toward Lily and brought her into a strong, motherly hug. "You follow your father's rules and you keep safe at Caltech. I'll be sending a package every week for you. I want you to call me every Friday to give me an update about your studies and how everything is going. You call us if anything happens and don't be afraid to call us if you need some more money or anything at all. I know you are strong woman but you better call or I will send an army of profilers down to you. God, I am going to miss you so much!"

Daisy wrapped her arms around her mother and hugged her back tightly. "I'm going to miss you so much too, I will call dad everyday and I'll follow all his rules. I'll call you every Friday to talk. I won't get into trouble, I promise."

"I love you so much, I am so proud of you," Garcia cried gently. "You be a good girl."

"I love you too, mom," Daisy said as she felt her eyes water. "I'll be good, I promise."

Garcia let go off her daughter and wiped her cheeks. Daisy stepped towards her father who quickly enveloped her into a strong hug. He came away from the hug after a few seconds and looked at his daughter.

"You call me everyday without doubt or I will honour your mother's promise and send an army of profilers down to Caltech. No under-age drinking, don't ever take your eye off your drink. I packed extra pepper spray for you. You keep yourself safe and you keep up with your studies. Call me if anything is wrong and I will be down to Caltech so fast. You call us if you need anything, anything at all," Morgan ordered gently.

"I will. I promise I will, Dad," Daisy nodded before hugging her father again, she came away from the hug and glanced at Derek before looking back to her father. "Dad, I have him to protect him. I'll be fine but I will call you if anything happens."

"I love you so much," Morgan said before hugging his daughter again and kissing the top of her head. "I'm so proud of you and I always will be."

"Thanks Dad," Daisy smiled. "Love you too, Dad."

Daisy looked over to Derek to see him being fussed over by his parents as well. She walked onto the path and hugged her little brother.

"Alex, you can call me anytime you need help with your homework," Daisy smiled, she felt her brother hug her back.

"I'm going to miss you, Daisy," Alex said as he stepped away from the hug.

"I'll miss you too," Daisy said before ruffling his hair. "Look after mum and dad."

"I will," Alex nodded.

Lily hugged her son and refused to let go of him for at least a minute, she came away from the hug and brought something out her pocket. She opened it to reveal a pair of blue rimmed glasses.

"What is this?" Derek asked as he took out the glasses. Lily took off his black rimmed glasses and placed the blue ones on his face, ones that fitted better.

"You won't be able to study properly if your glasses keep falling off your nose," Lily smiled at her son as she placed the black pair into the case and handed them to him. "Derek, I love you so much and I want you to call me if anything happens. I want you to be careful and I want you to keep safe. Call us if you need any more money or if you need emergency supplies. I am so proud of you. I can't believe you are leaving today. You keep safe and you be careful out there. I am going to miss you!"

Derek stepped forward and hugged his mother again. "I'll keep safe, Mom. I'll call you every week and let you know how everything is going. I'm going to miss you too."

Lily came away from the hug and kissed her son on his forehead. "Be safe, be good and you be careful."

"I will."

Lily stepped away from her son and wiped her eyes as the tears continued to fall. Reid stepped forward and brought his son into a big hug before coming away from it.

"The day you were born, I knew you were going to be amazing and you are. I'm so proud of you for getting into Caltech and for all the hard work you do. I want you to be careful and call me every few days. I want you both to be safe and I don't want you taking any risks. Call us if anything happens and we will visiting to check up on you now and then. Derek, I am proud of you and I just want you to be happy. I am going to miss you. I'm so scared about you being far away but I know you will do well. Like your mother said, you be safe, you be good and you be careful. Your grandmother would be so proud of you. Love you, son," Reid said tearfully as he hugged his son again. "You are one of the best things I ever did. You and your sister are the best things I ever did in this world."

"Love you too, Dad. Miss you," Derek said as he hugged his father.

"Miss you too," Reid said gently before coming away from the hug and adjusting his son's glasses. Derek walked over to his little sister and noticed she was trying to hold back tears.

"You crying, sis," Derek laughed gently as he felt a lump in his throat.

"Tears of joy. I get the house to myself now," Marissa said as she tried to keep her voice normal.

"I'm going to miss you, sis," Derek said as he stepped forward and brought his arms out. "Do I get a hug?"

Marissa stepped forward and hugged him. "I'm going to miss you, king of the dorks."

Derek laughed and stepped away from the hug. "Miss you too, film nerd."

Daisy and Derek both hugged their parents one last time before walking to the car.

"Derek!" Morgan called as Derek was about to get in the car.

"Yeah, Uncle Morgan," Derek said as he looked at Morgan.

"You take care of my little girl."

"I will, Uncle Morgan. I will," Derek smiled before getting into the passenger seat of the large car.

"You ready to do this, Dexter," Daisy smiled as she wiped tears from her cheeks.

"I'm ready, Art freak," Derek smiled back. Daisy turned on the engine and looked to her parents to see her mother crying, she then looked over to her Uncle Reid and Aunt Lily to see Lily crying gently with Reid's arm around her. Derek and Daisy called out their goodbyes before looking at the road ahead. Daisy and Derek both took nervous breaths as she began to drive down the road.

-  
Reid watched as Derek and Daisy turned the corner, his heart breaking slightly as he watched his son disappear from view. He knew his son was strong, independent and would be fine but he already missed him. Everything he had survived in the past, everything that he had gone through with Lily in the past to be with her was worth it. One of the greatest things he had ever done in life was off to college and he knew that his son was going to be a great man. He had given his son a good life, one that he had never had growing up. He had been a father to his son and had never left his side. Not when his son had the flu and he would read to him as a child. He had been there for his son to support him and he would always be there for his children.

Lily wrapped her arm around him. "He's will be fine. We raised him strong."

"I know he will," Reid nodded. "He's going to be amazing."

"He's going to be amazing, just like his father," Lily smiled as she kissed Reid on the lips.

"He's going to be kind, just like his mother," Reid grinned back as he kissed Lily.

All those years ago, all the things that he had survived and been through, had been worth it. He was strong, his family was strong and his life was perfect.

This was his life and he loved it.

**Please review and thank you so much for reading. You have been wonderful!**


End file.
